Revenge, is it worth it
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Phobos wants revenge on the guardians and so does Nerissa but she becomes unsure. How far will one person go to take down the guardians and how pathetic can one person get?How fast can one event change a person. How can a queen get married in little time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Talk with Matt**

It has been a lot years since the incident with Nerissa and the gang has gone there separate ways, as far as collage goes anyway. The girls still have there boyfriends except for poor Irma who hasn't had such luck. Either way though, they are still happy and going on with there lives. Everyone has of course moved out of their homes and they now live in dorms though they don't all go to the same school, they all live in the same city.

There is now snow on the ground and Will is out of school as are the other girls and their boyfriends. This is there most happy time of year since everyone gets to go home and see there family again. This is the last day that the mail comes before Christmas and Will is in a hurry to get the mail. She ran to the mailbox and pulled out her mail. Her roommate usually gets most the mail but she has twice as many friends and family as Will does so it doesn't really bother her. Will looked through the mail and found six things for her, one being from Matt, and the rest of the twenty things are for her roommate Christine. Will just shook her head and smiled as she ran back to her dorm. Will walked in and handed all the mail that isn't hers to her roommate and sat down on her bed. The first letter she decided to open is Matt's and then started to read.

Dear Will,

Hey Will, how are things going for you over there, because it's pretty cold here? Anyway, Taranee and the others are coming over to my apartment here. I am having a Christmas party and I thought that you would like to come by. Since we have all graduated earlier then most people, I thought it might work as a celebration too. I can't believe how lucky we've been. I hope to see you here Will. It will be on the 23rd at five, love you babe.

Love,

Matt Olson

Will smiled as she read this and figured now is a good time to call Matt. She still couldn't believe that she is actually getting ready to go home which makes this extra special though it will be hard to leave her roommate. Will looked over to see her roommate drinking some hot cocoa and reading her letters and from the looks of it, she is very bored. Will can't really blame the girl since every letter she gets is the same thing every time. Her parents went here, her friends went there. Same thing every time and it doesn't look like it will be changing any time soon. After looking at her now good friend for a while, she went over and dialed Matt's number. After a few seconds, Matt answered. "Hey Matt, I got the letter and I would love to come. It is a good way to see everyone again plus I get to see you." Will said happily.

"Yeah, well having you there makes it worth while, besides, who else can hold close to me?" Matt said flirting with her.

"Very cute Matt, you're right though, there isn't anyone else you can cuddle up with. So are the girls going to have there boyfriends there other then Irma who still doesn't have a boyfriend as far as I know." Will asked hoping to see the guys again.

"No unfortunately but they will be heading home at some point. There will be girls there you don't know which is another why I want you there because these girls are fans of mine and they scare me a lot. I play in a band at school during dances and things like that just so that no girl can actually go with me to those things. They just don't get it that I don't like them." Both of them just laughed. "I swear that these girls think that I like them. I could really use you there to keep these girls away from me. I love you Will, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Matt said lovingly.

"Don't worry; I have a way to keep girls away from you. A little shock here and there could work." Will heard Matt laughing on the other side of the line. "I love you Matt but I hope you want me there for more then just to keep these girls away." Will said making sure she isn't being used though she knows she's not so it is really just a way to tease him.

"What, I would never use you like that Will, I really do want to see you. It's just that you being there would be a bonus. I mean" Matt said trying to find the right words before he got cut off by Will.

"I know what you mean Matt, I was just teasing you." Then Will heard a sigh on the other side of the line. Will gave a small chuckle and continued. "Look Matt, I am going to go finish packing and get out some clothes for the next few days. Love you Matt, Bye." Matt said bye and then the two hung up the phone. Will grabbed her suitcase and started to pull some clothes out for the party when Christine came up to her and gave her a look. "What?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Christine said casually. "So what is up with Matt?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, he is having a party and wants me to be there for a few reasons. One is because he wants to see me and the other is to keep fan girls away from him." The two girls laughed hysterically and fell to the floor. "Poor guy can't get away from them; in fact he was afraid that I might get the wrong idea."

"You know that will happen a lot if he does the whole rock star thing. He will have all types of fan girls, so I don't think that right now is such a big deal." Christine said trying to defend Matt a little even though she doesn't really need to.

"Yeah but hopefully we will be married by then." Will said as she started to go off into her own world. Then Christine hit her in the back of the head lightly. "Sorry girl, you know how I am."

"Yeah I know, and you do have a point. So you really think that he will ask you to marry him?" Christine asked out of curiosity.

"I hope so, I really love the guy. Ever since he became Shagon, we have become even closer." Then Will thought of something. "Why did you decide to come to earth from Meridian anyway? You never did tell me nor did I ever ask." Will said wondering why she never asked.

"I don't know; just to get away from my family I guess though that didn't work so well as you can tell. I just can't get away from them." The two girls laughed and then went off to do their things.

**A/N: I tried to figure out a way to have them go to collage but also make it so they aren't in school through the whole story and so I had them all graduate early. So there you go, Chapter one is up. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Assassin**

In the Meridian fields, a small person with a cloak and stands there looking out into the distance looking at Elyon's castle. After standing there for a few minutes, he continued on toward the cell that holds Phobos. As he walked on, everyone stared at him and some even retreated into their homes. The man smiled knowing this would happen. It always does happen when he goes anywhere and for good reason, whether it be that people know him or he is new to the area and he looks scary. Either way they run from him and he is ok with it. He continued walking and reached the jail. He turned invisible and snuck around the guards. He jumped up onto the wall and stuck there as he climbed upward toward Phobos. He finally reached the cell and made his face visible to Phobos. "Ok Phobos, I know you want something so what is it." He whispered into the cell.

Phobos came into view and leaned up against the cold wall. "It's good to see you assassin. What I need from you is your invisibility ability. I need you to go and get Elyon's jewel from her." He whispered and the guards looked up and laughed to see him talking to himself.

The assassin looked at him as if he were crazy and for all intense and purposes he is. "You're nuts Phobos, I may be an assassin but I'm not stupid. What are you willing to pay for this?" The assassin asked.

"How about one thousand?" Phobos offered.

"No way Phobos, usually taking something I would do for five hundred but this isn't just some person Phobos. You're asking me to steal from the queen of Meridian and not to mention taking something that is around her neck. I'll go for twenty thousand because if I get caught the blame is pointed toward you. I know your sister hates you more then anything in Meridian and that will be payback for not being able to pay me because you would never had gotten out and since you're planning on freeing Nerissa, I am sure the guardians will have something to say about this too. You better hope I don't get caught or well, you're screwed Phobos and that is putting it nicely." He said angrily.

"Fine, Twenty thousand once I get out. Don't worry about the money; I have more then enough to pay you off." Phobos said reassuring him.

"You had better, or you won't have any limbs left on your body and that includes your head Phobos. I'm not afraid of you so don't think I won't come after you." With that he crawled along the wall and out of the prison without being noticed. He walked along the streets invisible dodging everyone knowing that they can't see him. He finally reached the castle and took a deep breath and jumped up the side of the wall avoiding every guard possible. He reached Elyon's room and found her asleep on her bed. He gave a small sigh and walked over to her. He pulled out his knife and grabbed the necklace gently. Elyon stirred a little and he dropped the necklace back down. Elyon reached up to her neck and then put her hand back down to her side. 'I swear Phobos; I should just kill you now.' He thought to himself as he reached for the necklace again and quickly cut it causing Elyon to wake up. He quickly pulled it off and headed for the window. He could hear Elyon call her guards and then saw them look out the window. The guards quickly warned the others and soon every one of them were on his tail even though they couldn't see him.

Elyon looked out the window at the retreating form that she couldn't see but knew is there. One thought went through her head and one thought only. 'Phobos.'

The assassin reached the cell and handed the jewel to Phobos and then disappeared. The guards ran in looking around for the jewel and the one who has it. Phobos stepped out in the open as far as he could and held the jewel outside of the bars. The next thing they knew, Nerissa stood there in front of them. "Nerissa; set me free. You and I know that we are going to have to work together in order to defeat the guardians." Nerissa thought for a moment and then shrugged and released Phobos. Phobos stepped out of the cell and knocked back all the guards in the jail room and the two ran past.

Aldarn ran toward the castle as fast as possible with Caleb right on his tail. They reached the castle and ran in and up the stairs to Elyon's room. They knocked on the door and were welcomed in. "Your highness, Phobos is free as so is Nerissa. They have the Jewel." Caleb explained slightly frightened but knew Elyon well enough that she wouldn't harm them for failing.

Elyon looked out the window and stared for a minute. "Then there is nothing that I can do, they have my power, they have the Heart of Meridian. Caleb go to earth and warn the guardians, they are our only chance of getting my power back." Then Elyon made a fold and Caleb went through. "Aldarn, I want you to take Caleb's place while he is gone. Go tell the other guards to go into the town and keep them safe. I want them safe; don't worry about me. I only need one and since Caleb is gone, I guess that means you." Aldarn nodded and ran out to tell the guards. Elyon watched as Aldarn ran around telling every guard. She sat on her bed and thought. 'What am I supposed to do? While the two of them have the heart, I can't protect my home. I can't give up though; as long as I still have my friends, I can get my power back.' Elyon's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Aldarn walked in and over to Elyon. "Everyone is on guard?" Aldarn nodded.

In the Meridian fields, the assassin was given his money as Phobos promised and then vanished. "Nerissa, let's go." Then the two went through a fold to earth.

**A/N: This was fun Chapter. Thank you for the review(s) and please continue to review and read. Enjoy. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Days of Remembering**

Later that day, Will and Christine sat down and started talking about things that have happened and some other things as well. "Hey Will, remember when we first met?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, that was the luckiest day in my collage life." Will said remembering.

**Flashback**

_Will had just got off of the plane with her friends when each saw a person waiting for them. They figured that they must be from the school each of them are going to. The five girls and their boyfriends except for Irma's anyway said goodbye to each other with tears threatening to come from each of them. They had finally separated and went to the person picking them up at the airport. Will went to a girl with dark brown hair not standing more then a few inches above herself. The one thing that really caught her eyes were her features, she didn't look like she is from earth but she wasn't bound to say anything or even make any judgment right away. Will knew how much judgments hurt and wasn't about to do so even if it isn't a big judgment. Will smiled sweetly and went over to the girl nervously since she is after all, now alone other then this girl. "Hi, I'm Will." Will said as she held out her hand._

"_I'm Christine and I know who you are. I will explain later, let's get back to the dorms." Will got a little freaked out but decide to let it go until she explained how Christine knew her. The two drove back to the dorms while Christine told her things she needed to know. When they reached the dorms, there are people all over the place and in small groups. Christine explained who people are and who not to hang out with as they made their way to their dorm room. "So like I said I would, I'll explain how I know you. You my friend are a guardian of the infinite dimensions." Will's mouth hung wide open when she heard this. "Yeah, I am from Meridian. I know it's a shocker. I have admired you for a long time. You have a really cute boyfriend by the way." This made Will blush a little. "Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you." Christine apologized. _

"_It's ok, I don't blame you. Besides, it's better then actually going after him like most girls. I can't really blame them though if anyone gets near him, I will electrocute the person." Will said in a teasingly threatening way. It scared Christine a little but she soon calmed down. "I learned one thing though and that is not to get angry. Last time that happened, my boyfriend became Shagon."_

_This shocked Christine since she never heard that before. "You're the girlfriend of an evil dude?" Christine asked._

"_No, I thought that Shagon did something to him but it turns out that Nerissa got a hold of him. It wasn't Matt's fault, Nerissa used his weakness against him which was looking like me and then capturing him and then hurting Huggles, his pet. Eventually Matt got rid of Shagon and turned back to normal and then became a regent of earth. So he got Shagon's form back but not the evil part." Will explained_

"_You have a hero of your own; that is so wicked. I would give anything to have a hero for a boyfriend." The two laughed and then Will started getting unpacked._

**End Flashback**

"Good times." Will said as she looked at the clock. "I had better get to bed, I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep at the party tomorrow. Besides, I need to get a dress tomorrow anyway. I figured I would just pack up everything and get a dress that says to other girls, He's mine missy so back off." Will said as she fell asleep on her bed.

Somewhere else in town, Caleb went through a fold. He looked around and saw that it is getting late. "I guess I will wait to talk to her tomorrow then.

The next morning, Will got up from bed and headed to the shower. She got in and out hurrying to get ready for tonight. She grabbed a bowl and some cereal and quickly ate, then brushed her teeth and got to the door at the same time as Christine woke up. "Hey Christine, It's been fun but this may be the last time that we actually see each other."

"Oh no you don't, I'm going with you." She got up and took forty minutes to take a shower, eat and everything else. "Ok Will, let's go."

"I'm impressed, only took you forty minutes to get ready. Usually it takes an hour and a half." Will said as Christine started the car.

"I'm not letting you go without hanging out with you a little more, after all; thanks to you, I hadn't been picked on for a while by the popular girls since you got here. I am so going to miss that." Christine said with a smile on her face.

**Flashback**

"Hey Christine, who is the new meat?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"You can try but I wouldn't suggest picking on her Mary if I were you and her name is Will." Christine said knowing what Will can do. Mary went over and pushed Christine to the ground.

"Leave her alone." Will said defending her new friend.

"What are you going to do about it Wilma." She said using her full name to get her angrier.

"Call me that all you want but that just shows who the grownup is here." Will shot back making Mary angry. "If you really want to pick on someone, come get me."

Mary ran to punch Will but she just moved to the side. "I know what this is, I come at you and then you make a fool of me."

"Oh look, you learned already. Why don't you just back off now?" Will asked.

"Oh girls." Mary called as five other girls came around a corner. "Get her." Will sighed and waited for them to get closer and jumped right over them and tapped on their shoulders. The girls turned around to hit her and Will ducked and moved to the side.

"You know, I am glad we aren't on school grounds because I am even closer to wanting to hurt you." Will said getting bored of all the dodging.

"You may be fast but you can't do a thing to us." Will ran at them and jumped over the girls again and gave them each a small shock to the back which was just enough to temporarily paralyze them. By now a group of people had gathered and were now cheering.

Will looked around and smiled. Then a bigger group of girls came up from behind Mary who sat by to watch. "Are you completely serious?" Will said as she dodged some more fists and knocking more of the girls to the ground.

They are right off of school grounds and the principle came out to see this fight. He would have gone to get some security guards to break it up but nobody seemed to be really hurt and it looks like Will is just playing with them.

Will grabbed one girl by the arm and flung her to the side causing her to crash into one of the other girls. By now the paralyzed girls, that are now no longer paralyzed, got up and ran at Will. Will just kept dodging and weaving out of their way. "Please, I've fought rats tougher then you." Will said getting bored. She just wished that she could disguise the area so that she could finish them off already. Instead of wishing for to long though, she just kept letting them run into each other and beating themselves up. Will stood in one place as the girls came running at her and then jumped into the air causing all the girls to crash into each other at one time. "Are you finished yet?" Will asked getting bored.

"Fine, you win; let's go girls." Mary left but the girls stayed behind and refused to go. "Fine then, but you are no longer popular." Mary said as she turned to leave but she tripped on a trashcan and fell in. Everyone laughed but Will shut everyone up. Will walked over to her and helped her out. "Why are you helping me?" Mary asked confused and slightly angry.

"Because Mary, you just got left behind by your friends and so who else would help you? You don't have to be like this Mary, you can be really cool. You know, I have a friend and she is pretty popular but she and her friends came and let me be with them when I was new to school which made her even more popular." Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing and she let Will help her. "No one deserves to not have any friends Mary and if you kept acting the way you were, you would have had no one in the end." Will shook her head in the direction of her and everyone else and Mary apologized to everyone.

**End Flashback**

By now, the two had grabbed a dress for the party and grabbed lunch. It is now three O'clock and it is a two and a half hour drive to Matt's. "I better get going, you mind going to the party with me, I'm sure Matt won't mind?" Christine shook her head and the two were off.

Earlier that day, Caleb finally found where Will is living and headed to her dorm. He knocked on the door and no one answered. "Great, she is gone." Caleb turned around and headed down the stairs. Half way down he tripped and hit his head on the way down. He got up and held his head. "Ouch." He said as he looked around. "Why am I here and what was it I needed to do?" He shrugged and started to walk away when he ran into Blunk. "What are you doing here?" Blunk was about to answer but Caleb stopped him. "Never mind, just take me to the Silver Dragon in Heatherfield." Blunk shrugged and made a fold and the two headed to Heatherfield.

**A/N: Flashbacks, so fun. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and thanks for those reading and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Party**

The party had just started and everyone invited had gotten there except for one person Matt really wanted there, Will. He decided not to worry too much since she is after all two hours from here. Matt picked up his guitar and started to play quietly while he waited. Then a girl with long brown hair came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder which startled him. "Hey Matt." The girl said seductively

"Hi Britney, what's up?" He asked trying to sound curious even though he could die from talking to her.

"Hey, you want to dance. I'm kind of bored dancing with the other guys so I thought you may want to since you aren't really doing anything." Britney said like an innocent child which she is far from.

"Look Britney, you're a nice girl but I would rather wait for my girlfriend to get here to dance with her." He said trying to be nice but having a hard time with it. "I don't really feel like dancing anyway, I just feel like playing my guitar." Matt said which is true but it is also an excuse to get out of dancing with Britney.

"Then why don't you play it for everyone?" Matt thought about it and shrugged. He got up off the couch and walked up onto his small stage that he built to practice on. Everyone started screaming for Matt as he played even though they weren't the new songs he had promised to play. For ten minutes he played and then quite and said he would play some more later. Matt got up off the stage and sat back down on the couch to practice some more.

Then a girl with a tank top on that showed some of her bra walked up to Matt. "Hey Matt, come dance with me."

Another of Matt's fan girls said which annoyed him since they refused to leave him alone. "No thanks Mindy, I don't feel much like dancing right now." Matt said as politely as he could.

"Then let's go to your room, just you and me." Mindy said seductively.

'What is with all these girls? I keep telling them I have a girlfriend and they insist that I cheat on her, not that dancing is considered cheating but it's not just this party.' Matt thought to himself as he looked away from Mindy. "Look Mindy, I have a girlfriend and I am not going to go behind her back."

"It's not like she will ever know." Mindy said with an evil smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Matt immediately moved away from Mindy. "Look Mindy, I" Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought." He said as he got up to answer the door. Once he opened the door, he saw a girl with a bright red spaghetti strap dress. "Will, thank goodness you're here, I can't take these girls anymore." Matt said happily.

"Told you I would be here but I got a late start. By the way, this is Christine." Will said with a big smile. 'She is the one from Meridian.' She whispered into Matt's ear. "So who are these girls that you keep bugging you?" Will asked looking around the room.

Matt pointed over to two girls. "That's them." Matt said shuddering a little.

"Really? I already don't like them." Will said causing the three to laugh as they closed the door behind them.

"So Will, what's with the dress?" Matt asked since this isn't a fancy party of any kind.

Will wrapped her arm around Matt's. "It's to tell everyone that you're mine Matt. Plus it looks great and matches my hair."

"Somehow I don't think that will help any but I guess it's worth a try." Just then Mindy came up to Matt just as Will let his arm go.

"Matt, are we going to your room or what?" Mindy said ignoring the girl next to Matt. "Come on Matt, let's go." Mindy said grabbing his arm and started to pull him away.

"Let him go." Will said with a smirk on her face. Usually she would have been made but embarrassing the girl worked to. Will walked up to Matt and grabbed him and then pulled him away.

Mindy scowled at her and then went up to her. "I had him first, now back off." Will shook her head and smirked making Mindy angry. "Who do you think you are?" Matt was about to say something when Will cut him off.

"I think I'm his girlfriend." Will said not giving an inch to Mindy who by now is giving her a death glare.

"Yeah right, you only wish he was." Mindy said yelling now causing a scene.

Will kept calm and looked her straight in the eye. Then Matt finally got the chance to speak. "Mindy, this is my girlfriend, Will Vandom. She is the one I've been waiting for to get here." Mindy's jaw dropped as the two walked by her hand in hand. "Will, thanks for helping me out with her. Between you and me, she is kind of a witch. No pun intended there or maybe I should say no offense." Christine soon caught up to the two. "Hi Christine. I did get that right, right?" Matt asked making sure he didn't say the wrong name. Christine nodded and then Matt turned back to Will. "Come on, I have some new songs to sing and I would love to have you join me up there." Will nodded and the two walked up. Christine watched as the two walked up and a big grin grew on her face. Matt and Will got on the small stage and then Matt made an announcement. "Hey everyone, I'm about to sing a new song that I came up with." Matt grabbed his guitar and got ready. "This is for my beautiful girlfriend, Will Vandom." With that, Matt started singing. By the end of the song, Will had a small happy tear in her eye and she hugged Matt and then pulled him into a kiss. Matt put on some music and then grabbed Will's hand and pulled her onto the floor to dance.

"Matt, this has been the best party I have ever been to but I do have one question, where are the others?" Will asked hoping to see her friends walk around the corner.

"They came and headed outside to the pool." Matt whispered into her ear. "Come on." Matt then pulled Will over to the door, down the stairs and around the back of the apartment. "Hey you four, have a good swim?"

Then the four girls turned around and smiled widely. Will ran over to them and hugged them tightly. "It is so good to see you four again." Will said as more tears ran down her cheek.

"Dang Will, you've grown a lot but then again, we all have. You still have the heart Will?" Will nodded and before they even got the chance to say anything, Will used the heart and they transformed. "It feels good to be in our guardian forms again." Then the six people jumped into the pool not caring that they got wet or even the fact that Matt had left his apartment full of people including his fan club. OK, Matt worried a little but he then realized that he didn't really care and went around splashing with the others. They had been swimming for at least an hour before they realized that the water is freezing. So they jumped into the hot tube and relaxed. Matt put his arm around Will and she snuggled into him. After another hour, everyone in the house left and the group went back inside. Then Matt found a note on his table. He picked it up and saw that it is for Will and then handed it to her. Will opened it up and read it out loud.

Hey Will,

I had to leave and since the airport is close to here, I thought that you may as well stay with him, in the same bed I hope, ha-ha just kidding. Anyway, you have a safe trip home tomorrow and maybe I will see you in Meridian sometime. It's been great to be your friend Will. Well I had better head home before it get to late, better yet, before you walk in. Hope to see you again.

Your newest friend,

Christine

"So it looks like I am here tonight. I'll take the couch." Will started over to the couch and then got grabbed by the arm and was flipped around.

"I do have a guest room you know. It's to the back and through the door to the right." Matt then kissed her goodnight. They girls said by to Matt and Will and visa-versa and the four girls left; after turning back into their human selves of course.

**A/N: So I had intended to have this chapter up earlier today but then things got in the way, so here you go, chapter 4. I should have put this before the story but all well. Please review and thanks for those of you reading and for those of you review and please continue to do both. I enjoy the reviews and they help me decide what to do in the next chapter or even later on. Thanks again and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Martin**

Ten thirty that morning, Will is still fast asleep in her dreams.

_Will had been sitting around having dinner with the girls but here, they are still teenagers here and they have gone to the Silver Dragon. While they ate, they talked to each other about their futures. They talked about who they would marry and so on. It had been the usual girl stuff for the thirty minutes that they sat there. Then it dark clouds formed outside and it had started raining. Then lightning and thunder started up and the lights went out. "That is just great, good thing Taranee is here. What do you say you light up our situation?" Hay Lin asked as she looked around. Taranee lit up the room and they are now the only ones there. "Weird much." Then Matt came into the building._

_Matt is soaked and tired. "Will." Matt said trying to get her attention. "Will, Will, wake up Will."_

Will opened her eyes and saw Matt staring down at her. "Matt, what's up?" Will asked trying to wake up.

"Will, its eleven o'clock and we need to get going remember. We have a train to catch by twelve so come on sleepy head." Matt said as he pulled the covers off of her.

"Ok mother, I'm up." Will said as she stretched and got up off the bed. "We should hurry, if we want to get our stuff packed." Will said pulling off her pajama top and putting on a shirt on while talking with Matt who is outside the door.

"That is already done Will; I packed while you slept the morning away." Matt shot playfully at Will.

"Ok, hey, that was a shot wasn't it?" Will said knowing very well Matt is playing with her. Quickly forgetting what he said, Will continued talking. "So are the guys coming?"

"Nope, they headed home a while ago so it will just be us and the girls."

"Ok, then let's get going, I am so ready to get home." Will said walking out of the room. She grabbed a few cereal bars from the kitchen and then headed to the car. The two zoomed off toward the train station. Once they got there, Matt let Will out and went to find a parking space. Will went to their train and saw the girls already there. "Hey Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin."

The girls turned around and waved Will over to them. "What took you two so long? We were beginning to wonder if you were going to come or not." Irma said relieved to have there friend there.

"Matt let me sleep in so I didn't wake up till Ten thirty." She looked at the clock and saw that it is now fifteen to twelve.

"Speaking of Matt, isn't he" Hay Lin started but then saw Matt coming up with their luggage on a cart. "Never mind, he's here."

"Hey Will, I got lucky and was able to find a cart. You know, the day before Christmas is extremely busy." Matt said running up to them.

Then the six heard a voice from behind them which they didn't really recognize and yet it sounded very familiar. The six turned around and found Martin running toward them. "Hey everyone." Martin said to everyone through breathes but focusing on one person specifically. "Irma, can we talk once we get on board." Martin asked through breathes still trying to catch his breath.

"Sure Martin but what are you doing here, not that you being here is a bad thing but I thought you were going to stay here for Christmas?" Irma asked stumbling over her words trying to find the right words to say.

"I figured that I would go home this year since there isn't anything left for me here. I graduated early but uh, never mind." Martin said afraid to say something wrong so he stopped.

Irma smiled and thought for a minute. 'Should have guessed he would have graduated early. He doesn't know about us though does he.' "Hey Martin, you're not the only one to get out early." Irma said happily. Martin gave a huge grin but not his goofy nerdy grin but one a normal person would give. Then the train driver called for everyone to get on. The seven people went to the door of the car after getting their luggage on board and handed the man their tickets. They stepped inside and found a place to sit. "So Martin, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Irma asked.

Martin stepped out of their little booth and told Irma to follow. They reached another empty booth luckily and sat down for some privacy. "First off Irma, I am sorry for all those times that I had done things to make you hate me." Martin said and was about to continue when Irma cut him off.

"I never hated you Martin. I never liked you exactly but you were and you still are a good friend. So in that way, yeah, I like you." Irma said trying to make Martin cheer up a bit.

"So you like me as a friend then and you never actually hated me?" Martin said trying to get it straight. Irma nodded and this made Martin smile. "I guess I always tried so hard to get you to like me that I pushed you away huh?" Irma closed the distance between her thumb and index figure. "I guess if I wouldn't have tried so hard, you would have liked me more." Irma nodded not really knowing what to say to any of this. "I'm truly sorry Irma. I guess that I really wanted you to really like me. I never meant to embarrass you. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize so now we can leave." Martin got up head down and started walking away.

Irma couldn't just let him go, he had just apologized to her when it should have been the other way around. Irma now felt guilty for all the times she ignored him. "Martin wait." Martin stopped and turned around wondering why she had asked him to stop. "You don't need to apologize Martin, I do. I've been the one to put you down the whole time when all you really wanted is for me to like you at all. I guess I just thought you were just being annoying but it turns out that I was wrong; I was right but I was wrong at the same time, I'm sorry Martin. I have been a terrible friend to you." Martin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Irma grabbed his hand and gave a weak smile. "I can't believe that I practically ruined our friendship because I didn't have my facts straight. You know, you've grown up so much since then and I haven't and I don't mean height wise. It turns out that I am the one that needs to grow up Martin, not you. In a way Martin, you were always more mature then me. I always thought then that if you would have grown up that we could have been together but it turns out that it was me that needed to grow up. I know that I already said that but" Irma was immediately cut off. Martin had just kissed her, taking her by surprise. Irma blushed brighter then a tomatoe.

Martin pulled back and blushed along with Irma. "Sorry, but you wouldn't shut up and I couldn't say any" This time Martin was caught by surprise.

Irma pulled back still blushing. "It's ok Martin, besides, I like you." The two hugged and this time they both kissed and lasted like that until they had to break for air. "You really are a great guy Martin. The sat down and talked for who knows how long but they weren't really in a caring mood about time. They talked for hours when they realized that everyone is probably waiting for them back in the other booth. They walked back and walked into the booth. Everyone stared at them. "What?"

"You two have been gone for hours you know, what could you two have been talking about?" Will asked

"Stuff." Irma said. "Besides Will, it isn't really any of your business." Irma shot at her.

Will raised her hands up in defense. "We are almost there you two." Will said changing the subject.

Irma and Martin looked at each other in shock at the realization of how long they had actually been gone for and then shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

**A/N: This chapter is one of my mushy chapters and may also be the only really mushy chapters. Anyway, please enjoy and thank you to those reading and thanks for those reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Planning**

Before they arrive in Heatherfield, Matt pulled Will aside to talk. Of course Will gladly went with him and waited for him to start. "Will, I was just wondering if we could have Christmas at your house, the whole group. You know, just the girls and their boyfriends." Will thought for a minute, nodded, and then pulled out her cell to call her mother. Matt immediately called up Eric who he had become close to as a friend. The phone rang for a few seconds and then Eric answered. "Hey Eric, if it is ok with you, how would you and the other guys like to have Christmas at Wills home assuming that her mother doesn't mind?" Matt asked his newest band member.

Eric thought for a moment and then answered. "Sure man; that would be awesome considering what you have planned."

"Ok cool, just don't tell your girlfriend or the other girls. Just ask Hay Lin if she would like to have Christmas with everyone and then she will ask Will and the rest will be taken care of." Eric agreed and they hung up just as Will did. "So what did your mother say Will?"

"She said it's ok as long as we don't have a big party." Will said and then thought for a moment. "Of course that means no party." Will and Matt said in unison. Will called out jinx and Matt snapped his fingers.

"You get me every time." Matt said defeated as they walked back to the booth. An hour later they had finally arrived in Heatherfield. "Good old Heatherfield." Matt said simply as they walked out of the train station.

Eric is there waiting as planned and Hay Lin ran up to him just as Matt had hoped. "Eric!" Hay Lin yelled to her boyfriend.

"Hi Hay Lin, how are you?" Hay Lin just shrugged and stood next to him. "I have a question for you Hay Lin." Hay Lin looked up at Eric, eyes sparkling. "How would you and the gang like to have Christmas together?"

"Let me go ask Will, be right back." Hay Lin said excitedly as she ran over to Will. "Hey Will, Eric wants to know if you and the others would like to have Christmas together."

"Sure Hay Lin, what do the rest of you think?" The others nodded confirming the idea. "Ok then, but let's meet at my home; that cool?" Will asked.

"I'll go ask Eric." Hay Lin then ran toward Eric quickly. "Will wants to have Christmas at her house, is that ok?" Eric nodded with a smile and then gave Hay Lin a quick kiss and then turned to leave. Hay Lin said goodbye and then ran back to Will. "He said ok."

"Then it's set, let's go to the good old Silver Dragon." Then the seven ran to the parking lot and saw Nigel waiting for them. They got into the car and told Nigel where they wanted to go and then they drove off.

Somewhere in Meridian, Nerissa and Phobos are planning. "Ok Phobos, let's go get the guardians already." Nerissa said impatiently.

"Nerissa, we can't just go in and attack, they are probably expecting us soon so we need to lay low. The best thing to do right now would to be to lay low for a few months. I would say to wait till everyone thinks were dead or forgets about us." Phobos suggested.

"That could take a year or so Phobos. For all we know, it could take two or three years." Nerissa said angrily.

"I realize that and that is why tricking them is the best way to speed up the process. What we need to do is run and spill some blood on the ground to make them think we've been killed and we will drop the jewel. Of course there will need to be enough blood to make it convincing. We will kill an animal and use it's blood and we will drop the jewel in the blood." Phobos said planning it all out.

"They aren't that stupid Phobos, don't you think that they think we're harder to kill then that." Nerissa said somewhat irritably.

"That's the point of staying hidden for a year or so. If the never see us again, they will eventually believe that we're dead and then that is when we make our strike against the guardians. The only problem is that the safest place to hide would be earth." Nerissa didn't like this idea of hiding but Phobos may have a point with this and so she went along with it. So they left and continued with the plan.

Aldarn has a group of guards behind him looking for the two escapees. They group had been searching day after day looking for the two and were getting tired when something caught Aldarn's eyes. He walked a hundred feet forward and found Elyon's jewel, covered in blood. "Do you think they're dead?" A soldier asked. Aldarn shook his head and studied the area around them.

All he could see is the puddle of blood and the trail. He followed the trail and found that the trail ended in the middle of nowhere and no body could be found. All he could think of is that whatever died is buried under the ground and if it is the two prisoners, then he would tick off the thing that killed them. However if it is just an animal, multiple things could have happened. He left the area and made it back to the others. "Let's head back to the castle and give the queen her jewel back." Then the group stood up and headed back to the castle. When they reached the castle, Aldarn dismissed the others and started inside when Elyon came out. Aldarn handed the bloody jewel to Elyon. "We are not sure what happened your highness. All we know is that there are no bodies able to be found."

Elyon sighed and thanked Aldarn but also warned him to be careful and to keep the guards on their toes. Aldarn ran off to tell the guards leaving Elyon to think. 'Phobos, are you and that witch really dead? How could you be though, you two aren't that weak. Whatever you're planning Phobos, if your still alive, I will find you one way or another. I know everyone in Meridian and if anyone new appears, it has to be you two. If your really dead though, we will be wasting our energy.' Elyon thought for a while and then headed off to do her work.

**A/N: I am going to use Phobos and Nerissa as much as possible but don't expect a lot out of them. Thanks for those reading and thanks to those reviewing. I appreciate it all. Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

At the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin came to the table and a big smile crossed her face. "Hay Lin and friends; you here for Christmas again this year?"

"Yes grandma, were here for Christmas again but this time were staying, we graduated remember?" Hay Lin explained to her grandma

Yan Lin gave out a small chuckle. "Oh yes, I forgot. You know my memory isn't what it used to be." Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Well, you always have had a good memory, anyway; we just came to relax for a while before our parents decide to bombard us when we get home. To bad it's getting late so we won't have a lot of time to spend together before tomorrow." Then Hay Lin got up and gave her grandma a hug and then the rest of them followed. Yan Lin smiled and then walked away with a smile. "Ok so when should we be there tomorrow Will?" Hay Lin asked becoming very excited.

"Come about eight tomorrow morning. My mother always gets me up early even if I'm not at home so I make it an appoint to get up before she gets me up." The group laughed out loud including Will. After a few minutes, the group stopped and caught there breath. "It has been a long time since I have been able to spend time with all my friends which makes tomorrow the best day in a long time." Will looked at the clock and decided that it is time to get home before her mother worries about her. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." They said there goodbyes for the night and headed home. Will got home at about eight that night and knocked on the door. The next thing she knew, she had been grabbed in a big bear hug. "Mom…can't…breath." Susan let go of her daughter. "Thanks mom."

"Honey, we need to talk about something." Susan said nervously.

"I just got back, what could I have possibly done?" Will asked and then heard her mother laugh. "What?"

Susan sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Will sat down while raising an eyebrow. "Will, I've gotten married again." Will's eyes grew wide with shock and some anger put into it but not because she got married again but for the fact that she hadn't told her of even planning on it. "I know this is a shock to you Will but I didn't want you to get all freaked out about it while you were in school considering how you acted with Dean around. Will's small amount of anger vanished knowing that her mother had a point but it quickly grew again. "Will, honey, I married Dean a few months ago."

That did it for Will, not that she didn't like Dean but her mother never said anything to her about anything. "Mom, how could you do this and not even tell me about this. I know you didn't want my grades to go down but you didn't even trust me enough to tell me. Did you really think that I would act the same way that I did when I was thirteen. How could you keep this a secret from me mom. I had plans to tell you some things about my life but I know that I couldn't while I was in school and it was a hard decision to make since this is something I technically shouldn't be telling at all. I was however given permission to tell you and now I find out that my mother doesn't even trust me." Will said angrily.

"Back it up; don't go off about me keeping secrets when you were to and for how long." Susan said raising her voice.

"Ever since we moved here mom and I couldn't tell you because I was forbidden to mom unlike you who had no right to not tell me anything at all. By the way, it isn't just my life mom; it has to do with the others as well. I was ready to trust you with this big secret a long time ago but I wasn't allowed to say anything and because of it, I got in more trouble with you while in school. Believe me when I saw that I wanted to tell you but I had no right to tell you since it isn't just my secret." Will said as she stormed out of the room and into her old room her mother had prepared for her. The next morning, Will had woken up an hour before and then at eight exactly heard the doorbell ring. Will answered the door and let everyone in the building. Then Caleb came in right behind them. "Hey everyone." Mom get in here now. "Will yelled angrily. Matt went over to Will and put his arm around her lovingly. Will knew Matt just wanted to know if she is ok. "I'm fine Matt, thanks." The two shared a quick kiss and then sat down on the couch.

Then Dean and Susan walked into the room together. Irma who is sitting down by Will leaned over. "Why is Mr. Collins here?" Irma saw Will shudder a bit and then turned back to Irma and pointed to her ring finger and then to Susan and Dean. Irma got what Will was saying and let it drop.

Will looked at her mother harshly and then spoke up. "Before we go any further, I have been given permission to tell our secret girls to those I can trust." Will said in her mothers' direction. Susan lowered her head feeling bad. "Most of you I can trust however one of you I am not so sure anymore." Will thought really hard and decided to go with her plan. "Ok girls; Guardians Unite." Will screamed out and in just a few seconds, the room went from pink to it's normal colors. As soon as Dean saw them, he grew scared quickly. "Sorry for attacking you that one day Mr. Collins but we thought you were someone else. Anyway we are the guardians of another world and technically this one as well. Mom, the reason for doing so bad in school is because of these responsibilities. We traveled from this world to a place called Meridian to protect the worlds from someone known as Phobos also known as the prince of Meridian. He is Elyon's sister, you know, Elyon Brown." Deans and Susan's eyes widened as they continued to listen. "Our job was to keep Elyon away from Phobos. Anyway, Phobos got sent to jail and then someone named Nerissa came into play and threatened Elyon who is on the throne at this moment."

Just as she said this a fold opened up and Elyon walked through. "Ok scratch that, she's here. Anyway, Nerissa attacked us and Elyon. The part of her attacking us is part of the reason for doing so poorly in school. By the way, we all have special powers and one of mine is being able to talk to electronics. I know that's odd but hey, what can I do. I found that out the day that Mr. .Collins thought I was cheating when I was really talking to my calculator." Mr. Collins turned his head and started to whistle. I can also shoot electricity out of my hands. Hay Lin, give me the Christmas light cord." Hay Lin grabbed it and handed it to Will. Will grabbed it pointed to the tree and then shot electricity throw to make the lights turn on. Will continued her explanation of her and her friends and finished an hour later. "That is the short version of our life. Now let's open presents." An hour later and they had opened all there presents except for one more.

"Will, I still have one more thing but let's go to your room." Will raised her eyebrow and followed Matt to her room. "Will, I figure that there is only one way to say this so here it goes." Matt said getting down on one knee. "Will, will you marry me?" Will brought her hands to her mouth and then jumped onto Matt tackling him to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." Outside the room, the girls and guys moved away and ran back to the couch before Will and Matt came out of the room. When they walked out of the room, they looked as if nothing had happened but on the inside, they were jumping up and down and Will completely forgot about her mothers surprise by now.

**A/N: Surprises some good other shocking, there fun. Anyway, thanks for those reading and thanks for those reviewing. I enjoy your comments so please continue and enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped**

That night, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin all slept over at Will's home. Will went and got changed in her old room while the others took turns in both Will's room and the bathroom but they had all agreed to let Cornelia go last except for Cornelia herself. After everyone had finally finished changing, they all went to the living room. Will is the last to sit down and when she did everyone gave her a weird look. Then Will spoke up with a big grin on her face. "So I heard you outside the room when Matt proposed to me." Will said seriously.

"You know we listened in on you?" Irma said making sure she heard Will right.

"No, but thanks for telling me." Will said with a big grin.

The other girls glared at Irma as she shrunk into the couch a little. "I just spilled the beans huh?" Irma shrunk further into the couch.

"Yes Irma, you did." Three of the girls said harshly.

Somewhere on earth, Nerissa had been pacing around the room that the two are in. "Nerissa, will you stop pacing, it's making me dizzy." Phobos said getting annoyed.

"It's not like we have anything else to do Phobos since you gave Elyon everything back and you made us run like cowards." Nerissa said angrily as she walked toward Phobos.

"It isn't being a coward when you have nothing to go on Nerissa. Even with The Jewel Nerissa, the guardians would be sure to come after us and they have become too powerful to fight them all at once. The only way to get back at them is to have a sneak attack and that can't happen if they know we're alive. We can't just rush in Nerissa, it didn't work before and it isn't going to work now. We have to work slowly Nerissa and we have to think through every little detail, even more so now then ever." Phobos said rising his voice from the beginning but clamed down as he talked. "You should know by now that I am not a patient man Nerissa so this kills me as well."

Nerissa knew Phobos is right but the thought of hiding away for years is driving her nuts. "Can't we at least glamour ourselves and walk around Heatherfield like normal people." Nerissa asked calming down from her recent tantrum.

"What do you think I have been planning Nerissa? I want to see if we can take out the guardians without revealing ourselves to them. Here is my thought Nerissa, if we glamour ourselves, we can walk around town and wait till Will is by herself to grab her from behind. The problem is how we keep a hold on her when she can zap us at any moment." Phobos said explaining ever little problem that could arise.

"Then let's just knock her out then." Nerissa said as if Phobos is an idiot for not thinking of that.

"I thought of that already but there is one problem with that idea." Nerissa looked at him confused wondering how that could be a problem. "If we knock her out with anything hard, it could make her bleed and then we would not only have the cops after us but we would also let Meridian know that we're alive since no one else would have the need to knock her out. Now do you see the problem?" Nerissa nodded and then shook her head. Phobos sighed and then continued to try and explain. "If Meridian knows that we did something to the leader guardian or a guardian at all, Elyon would know and since she has her power back, we would officially be screwed Nerissa. Now if the guardians know that it is just a simple kidnapping, Meridian will never know because the guardians won't have a need to warn the queen because the cops can handle people without powers. No one will realize that it was us and we have won. We can't take any chance of blood being spilled and we can't use our powers for the same reason no blood can be spilled. Any blood at all or any use of powers and then the guardians find out we're alive and our whole plan falls apart." Phobos said hoping she got it this time.

"So chloroform should do it then." Nerissa said confusing Phobos. "Chloroform is something that can knock a person out in seconds. We use this and Will won't know what hit her. All we have to do is gag her with it and she'll be out cold in seconds." Nerissa explained to the dark prince.

"Great call Nerissa, now where do we get the stuff?" Just then Nerissa pulled out a small bottle and Phobos knew right away what she is saying. "Let's go get ourselves a guardian leader." They glamoured themselves and then headed to their rooms since it is still dark out and there would be no way to get to will this late at night. Phobos turned into a young boy and Nerissa, well she had someone specific she transformed into.

That morning, the girls woke up and spent the morning playing games and having a good time. By that afternoon, the girls decided to go home for the day and visit with there families. Will said goodbye to her friends and then decided to go head to Matt's home. She quickly called him and then headed out the door. Half way to his house, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw someone she never expected to see. "Christine, is that you?" Will yelled over to her.

"Hey Will, I thought that I might come visit your home for a while. It's really nice here with the snow on the ground and everything." She said happily.

"Well then, welcome to Heatherfield Christine." Will said as a hand grabbed her from behind and before she had time to think she fell unconscious. When she woke up, she found herself on a bed and chained to something. The odd thing is that she felt chains on her but the chains also felt like rubber. Will ignored it and tried to free herself but found it hopeless.

At Matt's home, he had been waiting for an half hour now and even tried Will's phone and didn't get anyone and so he decided to call her home phone. He dialed the number and then waited for an answer. After a few rings, Susan answered the phone. "Mrs. Vandom, is Will there?" Matt asked calmly not wanting to scare her.

"No, she left not that long ago." Susan said.

"Thanks Mrs. Vandom, bye." Matt hung up the phone and then began to really worry. Then a thought came to mind. He picked up his phone and called the other girls. Ten minutes later and he began to worry again 'Will, I swear to you that I will find you. No matter what I will find you.' Matt whispered to himself. 'The girls can't know about this, because without Will, they can't fight and who knows what has happened.' Matt thought as he picked up the phone and then put it back down. 'If Will can't move, they have no chance and they can't give their identities away.' Matt thought and then turned to leave. 'I'm coming Will and no one will stop me.' Then he transformed and flew out the door.

**A.N: There you are, chapter eight is up. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I enjoy the reviews. So enjoy chapter eight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hospitalized**

Will laid there on the bed looking around wondering what had happened and what happened to her friend. Things were going so well that day to. She hoped that her kidnappers had just screwed up the assignment. Hoping however helpful it seemed to be, most the time things don't seem to work out right away. In this case though, if the people really are aiming for her, she knew this wouldn't turn out well. All Will could do at the moment is lay down and wait for who ever it is to arrive. She had stayed there for what seemed like forever when two figures walked into the room. She couldn't make out the figures right away and so she stopped straining her eyes to try to see them. The two finally walked into the light and there stood a man in his twenties and a woman at about the same age. "Who are you and what do you want with me." Will hid any panic in her voice.

"I am Christie and my partner here is Jake and we want you dead." The woman said smiling evilly and then she left.

Will started to panic now but still didn't show it. 'Matt, where are you babe. I really need you now.' Will thought as the woman came in with an axe. Now Will really started to panic and started to show it having no more strength to keep it back. Then Will heard something and could have sworn that she heard Matt. 'Matt, is that you?'

In the sky above Heatherfield, Matt is flying around trying to find out where Will could possibly be when he heard something and could have sworn that it was Will. 'Will, if this is you talking to me, I'm coming for you where ever you are.' Matt thought s he continued to fly and then heard, clearer this time, Will ask if this is him. 'Will it's me, where are you?'

'Matt, I think I'm in the old factory outside of town.' Will thought as she flipped the small metal bed over as an axe came at her. Will is now on her side but in the air no thanks to the chains keeping her up. 'Matt hurry, I'm being attacked by a person with an axe in her hand.' Will then lost all balance she had and flipped over the rest of the way with the heavy metal bed on top of her.

Matt heard this and then started flying faster. 'I'm coming Will.' Then he sped up even faster heading for the factory.

Will could feel the pressure of the bed which wasn't so bad; at least she isn't completely squashed. Then she knew that someone had jumped on top of the upside down bed when more pressure built up on her back. Will felt the pressure but it didn't bug her to much though she is having a hard time breathing. Then the pressure was lifted and immediately a lot more pressure was put back on causing Will to wince. This continued until a snapping sound was heard. Will screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt a few ribs snap. All of a sudden the chains that held her fell down and the bed was kicked off of her. She looked up and saw the axe come down. Will had just enough strength to roll out of the way though there was no way she could do that again with her few broken ribs. She then found the strength to stand up but as she did, the woman swung the axe down at her and she didn't make it out of the way completely as her right bicep and forearm got cut making Will give a blood curdling scream.

Matt was almost there when Will screamed and could tell it wasn't good and he sped up even more which is straining him but he didn't really care at the moment.

Will fell back and into a wall, blood flooding out of her arm and she knew that there is no way she could live through this. She looked fearfully and dazed at the woman with the axe and began to drift into unconsciousness just as a big green beam shot the axe out of the persons hand and then everything went black.

Matt flew through the factory and saw Will against the wall with a badly bleeding arm and then looked over and saw the person with an axe. He shot the axe out of the persons hand flew over to them. "Get away from her." Matt said as he shot more beams at his fiancé's attackers. The two looked frightened and ran out of the building. Matt pulled out his phone and got the police on the phone. As soon as someone answered, Matt immediately started talking. "Mr. Lair, it's Matt. I need you to get an ambulance over at the old factory right away. Will was attacked and bleeding badly. She has lost a lot of blood already." Then Mr. Lair said that an ambulance would be there as soon as possible and hung up the phone. Then Matt sat down next to Will and could see something wrong with her. From the looks of it, Will has some broken ribs but he couldn't be sure since he is no doctor but decided to be safe about it and not touch her as much as he wanted to hug her.

Five minutes later and the ambulance arrived. Matt told them that Will may have some broken ribs and so they were extra careful putting Will in the vehicle. One of medics came over to him and assured him that they will do there best to keep her alive. Matt went over to the vehicle and tried to go in but the medics stopped him. "Sorry sir, only a family member is allowed in with her."

"I'm her fiancé; I think I count as family." Matt yelled at the man out of fear and anger. The man shook his head and let Matt in with Will. Matt made calls the whole way to the hospital. Once they arrived, nobody was allowed in the emergency room. Will's friends and family made it to the hospital shortly after Will had been taken in though Susan had arrived a few minutes before. Tom Vandom thanked Matt for the call and then sat down.

One hour later the doctors allowed everyone in to see Will. "Before you go in, we tried everything for her and I am afraid she won't make it." Then they all walked into the room and Susan saw Will and broke down crying for a few reasons. One, her daughter is in the hospital and will most likely die and two; the last thing that had happened between them was a fight. Hay Lin and Cornelia went over to Will's left side and Taranee and Irma went over to her right side.

All four of them had one tear fall from their eyes and onto Will but these tears aren't normal tears. Hay Lin's tear is in the shape of a small whirlwind and when it hit, Will had started breathing. Cornelia's tear looked like wood and when it hit, Wills broken ribs healed though not in perfect condition. Irma's, ok hers is water like a normal tear so there is no difference in look but her tear when it hit slid into Will's giant cut and blood started to flow through her body. Last but not least, Taranee's tear is in the shape of a flame and when it hit, Wills arm started to slowly scab over shortly after her blood started flowing and any bacteria that would cause the infection is slowly being killed off.

Will though unconscious and had almost no heartbeat caused a small shock of electricity to flow through her and her heart started beating faster but slowly sped up. From everyone's point of view, nothing had changed except for the little amount of breathing; even the heart monitor hadn't changed any. A few hours later and everyone left including the doctors and still nothing seemed to have changed with Will.

**A/N: So this chapter didn't have a lot of talking in it so sorry about that and not to mention it is kind of a depressing chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing and please enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Making up in the Hospital**

That night, no one got to bed for hours. They stayed up all night worrying about Will especially Susan who had got into an argument and never made up with her. Susan felt guilt course through her at the thought of never being able to say sorry, goodbye and other things. Dean tried to help her but nothing seemed to comfort Susan. She finally fell asleep around two in the morning. Nightmares of her daughter stayed with her even after waking up if she managed to be able to wake up.

That morning about seven o'clock the doctors called Susan and she rushed over. She arrived ten minutes later with Will's friends and fiancé right behind her. As soon as she walked into the hospital, they were lead up to the room that Will is in. The doctor stopped before they went in however. "Mrs. Vandom, there has been no improvement since last night. We checked her this morning and nothing had changed. I am sad to inform you that your daughter is gone." Susan didn't bother to try and hold anything in at that point and so she broke down. She ran into the room and kneeled down beside Will.

Matt walked in after her and stared at Will sadly and secretly blamed himself though he knew he isn't to blame, he still felt guilty. "We will be taking her straight to the cemetery right now. Everything has been prepared for the funeral." The doctor said with his head facing the ground not being brave enough to face Susan face to face. Matt looked at the doctor and couldn't blame him for not looking at Susan but the fact is that it isn't his fault and Matt decided right then not to feel guilty anymore. He has no reason to feel guilty and then he a feeling of peace came over him. He took one last look at Will and then saw something unexpected. He saw her had move a little but a dead person can't move though. 'I must be.' Before Matt finished is thought, he changed his mind. Then the doctors started picking Will up and Matt decided that he had to do something. He gently laid on top of Will. "You can't take her, she is alive. You can't bury a living person." Matt said desperately as the doctors looked at him like he was crazy but everyone else had a glint of hope in their eyes.

"Young man, it is natural to not want a loved one to leave but you will have to face the facts, she is gone." The doctors looked at Matt sadly.

"I know how crazy this sounds but you have to believe me, she is alive. You have to trust me." Matt said pleading with the doctors understanding there situation but also knew better then them at this particular moment. "Please, you can't take her."

"I'm truly sorry but she has to go." The doctors said feeling really bad for the boy.

Just then Matt felt Will move below him and he got up off her to see. Will slowly fluttered her eyes open and then lifted her hand to her head. "Matt, why were you laying on me and where am I?" Will said weakly as the doctors looked absolutely stunned by this as they saw the young woman talking.

Matt wrapped his arms around Will tightly. "You were supposed to have been dead Will. It scared us all to, never mind. Point is; you're alive Will. I was laying on you because the doctors here were about to take you to the cemetery to bury you so I laid on you to keep them from moving you. So you're in the hospital Will." Matt said with tears running down his cheeks.

Will smiled a little and hugged her fiancé back. Then she remembered what had happened. She had been kidnapped and then attacked. "The last thing I saw Matt was your "eyes" and then I blacked out." Will put the words eyes in quotes hinting to him what she saw after all, she couldn't have said she saw his eye beams though she could have just said his beams but that is beside the point. "I never thought I'd see you again Matt." Matt then gently kissed her and then gave her another hug. "I have such a headache." Will gave a small laugh and then laid back onto her bed.

Susan got up and then asked if everyone could leave so she could talk to Will privately. Irma and the girls had to push the doctors out of the room since they still couldn't believe Will could be alive. Susan walked over to her daughter and gave her a small hug and then sat down on the hospital bed. "Will, we need to talk. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was being unfair to you Will and you have every right to be mad at me. I should have never hid my marriage to Dean a secret from you." Susan said tears coming out from happiness and from feeling bad and some other things.

Will jumped into her mothers arms and started crying as well surprising her mother. "It's ok mom, you had good intensions this time and I thank you for trying to help me. I don't like being mad at you mom, I love you and I don't ever want yell at you again, at least not during Christmas anyway. Technically I don't want to but that doesn't mean we won't get on each others nerves. Anyway, you know what I mean." They paused for a minute and then Will continued. "I forgive you mom. Just one question though, do you have an aspirin? My head is killing me." Susan shook her head and the two laughed happily. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Will." Susan paused and then thought of something. "Will, when I thought that you had died, I started to hate myself. We got into an argument and I was afraid that that is how we ended life. I felt so bad that the last thing we did was argue. Anyway, it's good to have you with me again. You want to go out to eat today?" Will smiled and nodded.

Will laid her head gently on her pillow and smiled and then noticed something on her arm. She carefully unwrapped the cloth on her arm and looked at it. 'Stupid axe.' Will said under her breath. Susan looked at her wondering what she had said. "The woman that did this had an axe. Why those people were after me in the first place, I have no idea." Will looked at the scabbed over cut on her whole arm.

"We'll find who ever did this but right now, let's just enjoy each others company. I do have a question though. Why didn't you use you special power and protect yourself?" Susan wondered.

"Because they are just humans that no nothing about my power and so I couldn't really do anything except try and get away. Though after Matt arrived, our secret is kind of blown. Anyway, all that matters is that we're here together." Then the two hugged once again and stayed like that for quite some time.

**A/N: Here you go everyone, chapter 10. thanks for reading and thanks for review. Please continue and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Wedding Plans**

The next day Nerissa knew that Will was sent to the hospital there and stuck her head in the window of every room until she found the right room. She listened in to what they had been saying. "We will be taking her straight to the cemetery right now. Everything has been prepared for the funeral." Nerissa grinned happily at hearing this. 'I had better go tell Phobos the good news.' Nerissa thought to herself and was about to get up when she heard Matt say something.

"You can't take her, she is alive. You can't bury a living person." At hearing this she grew angry but then a thought came to mind. 'How could he possibly know that she is alive, it isn't hardly possible. Will had been bleeding for far too long and far too much to still have enough blood to stay alive. Matt just can't let go can he?" Nerissa just smiled and once again made an attempt to leave when she heard a certain voice. It is weak but she knew the voice anywhere.

"Matt, why are you laying on me and where am I?" Nerissa couldn't believe it, Will has survived. Nerissa left the building angrily and headed back to their hideout.

When Nerissa arrived at the old factory, she practically broke the door down and Phobos heard this. "Nerissa, why so angry, the guardian leader is" But before Phobos could finish, Nerissa cut in.

"Alive, she is alive Phobos and I don't know how." Nerissa said very miffed and could tell that Phobos is very much the same way. "How do we take out the guardians when even in death they live? I did worse to Cassidy and yet she died. How could Will still be alive?" Nerissa asked being more harsh then intended not that it affected the evil prince.

"I'm not sure Nerissa but we will, somehow."

In the Vandom's home, Will had returned an hour ago after finally convincing the doctors to let Will leave and they began celebrating the fact that Will is alive. "So Will, how did you live through this anyway, we were so sure you had died." Irma said having a struggle with the last word.

"I haven't a clue but hey, I feel great and I am happy to be alive." Then Will remembered something. "I have a call to make, be right back." Will picked up her phone and dialed in Christine's cell. A few seconds and no one answered and so Will just hung up figuring that it isn't to important and then went back into the room. Matt walked up behind Will and grabbed her by the waist making her jump. "Matt, you goof ball. If I thought you were anyone else I would of hit you." Will said teasing Matt with a big smile on her face.

"You know Will, we should make wedding plans." Matt and Will then left the room and went to Wills old room. They sat down on her bed and then started the planning. "As for invites, well that's an easy one to do, so let's get to the more important issue. Where is the wedding going to be?" Will thought for a moment and just couldn't come up with a suggestion but knew Matt had a place in mind so she really didn't want to spoil it for him. After a few minutes Will asked Matt where he wanted to go. "I have an idea Will. Why don't we have a magical wedding?"

Will looked at Matt oddly. "Matt, aren't weddings usually magical?" Will asked missing Matt's point completely.

"No Will, what I mean is why don't we have our wedding in Meridian. I also thought that you could be in your guardian form and I could be in my Shagon form for the wedding. Kind of like signifying all the things we went through to get here. It's probably a dumb idea though huh?" Matt asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not a dumb idea Matt, creative but not dumb. To be honest, I like the idea though how could we possibly kiss with a mask over your face?" Will asked hoping that he had that about that little detail.

"Don't worry about that Will, I found out how to take off the mask, except I can only keep it off for so long before I change back. If the mask is off to long, I change back into me. Luckily I have an hour." Will smiled and leaned on Matt. "So what do you say, should we give it a try?"

"Yeah Matt, let's give it a try. Good thing we informed everyone about Meridian. What else is there to do?" Will knows the answer to that already so why she asked, she doesn't really know.

"We need to find out who is going to be in the wedding, what they will wear." Matt made a list of things. "For the guys, they will be wearing tuxedo's. How about the girls."

"We should wear tie die." Will said jokingly. "Just kidding but I think something with color to it. Maybe a sky blue."

"I thought you said you wanted color to it." Matt teased but was also serious.

"Sky blue is color, it isn't just white. I don't want it all flashy and everything." Will said happily as she cuddled up with Matt. "Now that that is all settled, when should we have the wedding?" Will really dreads this part.

"I don't know, anytime is good for me. Sooner the better." Matt gave Will a goofy grin.

Will chuckled and then frowned a little but quickly perked up. "Yeah well, you're lucky, you don't have allergies in the spring. Anyway, I don't really want it during the spring because of allergies. The last thing I want to do is be sneezing in your face. During the winter would be good except that it only gives us a month and so in that case we would be moving triple time to get everything done and then we may end up missing our own wedding from exhaustion. I am not waiting till next winter so the best time would be to have it during the summer and hope we don't get all sweaty and stuff." Will suggested as she herself tried to figure things out.

"OK so then summer it is but when? I would like to say the beginning of summer while it is still somewhat cool." Will nodded her head agreeing with him. "So say sometime during the first week of June then." Will nodded happily and continued planning out for another few hours before they left the room. When the got out of the room, everyone stared at them as if the two had just done something. Both Matt and Will got nervous though they had no reason to be. When the group saw the two nervously standing there they lightened up there glare and smiled at the two.

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 11. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Please continue to and enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Talking with Elyon**

After all the wedding plans had been set up, Will opened a fold to Meridian and headed through. When she arrived, everyone looked at her and then went back to their business. She walked toward the castle slowly just to remember what Meridian looked like again since it has been quite some time since she last came here. Will smiled at everyone and waved while some waved back and others just smiled and went on with their business. Then she saw an all too familiar face. "Vathek; my good friend, how are you." Will said greeting the big blue man.

"Guardian, it is good to see you here again. The queen will want to see you." Vathek said in a kind tone and waved by to Will.

Will continued to walk toward the castle with a big smile on her face. When she reached the castle, she ran into Aldarn. "Aldarn, how are you?" Aldarn shrugged and gave the guardian a hug.

"Will, I've been fine but the queen has been lonely lately. She hasn't even come out to talk to anyone. I am afraid she is getting a little to lonely with all the work or lack there of." Aldarn explained.

"May I see Elyon then?" Will asked pretty sure that she would be allowed to see her old friend. "I know something that may cheer her up a bit."

Aldarn let Will in and took her to Elyon's room. He knocked on the door and was given permission to enter. He opened the door and smiled at her. "Your highness, Will is here to see you." Elyon cheered up immediately.

"Let her in Aldarn." Elyon said excitedly.

Aldarn turned around and let Will in. "Elyon, it sis good to see you again." Will then got a good look at her and smiled. "You have really grown since the last time I saw you. What are you now, six foot?" Will asked

"Not quite Will, five ten actually. I can see that I am not the only one that grew a few feet though." Elyon said noticing Will standing as tall as her if not taller.

"Yes well, years will do that to you. Anyway, the reason I came to visit was to ask you a question. I guess to start would be to say that I am engaged to Matt." Elyon screamed and hugged Will. Will let go after Elyon let go of her. "Matt and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind if we had our wedding here in Meridian if that is ok with you." Will asked feeling somewhat bad about asking Elyon this after not even visiting for years.

"I don't know Will. Would that really be a good idea since you wouldn't be able to have anyone such as family here or even your friends other then the other guardians of course."

"Don't worry so much Elyon, our friends and our family knows all about Meridian and everything. We told them Christmas day and they are a little ticked, well the other parents are, my mom just feels bad. Well she did but that's beside the point." Will understood Elyon's worry but she knows that she really doesn't need to worry.

Elyon wasn't sure about this especially if Nerissa and Phobos are somehow still alive. She is still unsure what to think and telling Will this could really ruin her day. She isn't sure what she should say. If she says yes and then the two villains show up, talk about a wedding crasher but if they don't then everything would be ok. On the other hand if she says know, she breaks Will's heart but there is no chance of Nerissa and Phobos ruining everything. She just couldn't make up her mind. Elyon just sat on her bed thinking of what she should do.

Will looked at Elyon and could see her stressing out over this which is the last thing that Will had planned on doing. 'Maybe I should just say forget it but then I couldn't just give up on Matt's hope. Then again, Matt would understand if I tell him what is going on with Elyon. How can I tell him if I don't really know what is going on. There is no way that she is struggling over something as simple as family and friends. I can't lie to Matt either, so if I tell him something that I think is true but then turns out it isn't, I just don't know.' Will thought as she saw her friend thinking so hard.

Elyon finally stood up and spoke up. "Ok Will, you can have your wedding here. I apologize for taking so long with the decision but I am trying to protect my people."

"It's ok and thank you Elyon but you didn't have to let us you know, Matt would be fine with it I'm sure." Will said trying to make her friend feel as if she didn't have to. She didn't want Elyon to feel guilty in any way.

"It's no problem Will, you're my friend and so is Matt. I trust you both very much. So when will it be?" Elyon asked wondering when she should be prepared.

"We never actually came up with a date Elyon but when we do, I will be sure to tell you." Then a smile grew on her face and then ran toward Elyon and gave her a hug. "It has been really good to see you my Elyon; you truly are a wonderful friend and Queen." Will then bowed and then stood back up in time to see Elyon shake her head with a big smile on her face.

"Well Will, you definitely have a good group of friends what's one more to the group." Elyon said happily.

"Hey, you were and are always going to be one of my best friends after all Elyon; you are the fifth friend I met when I first moved to Heatherfield. Christine is one more to the group; you are and always will be already one of the group." Will smiled as did Elyon but Elyon had tears running down her cheek.

"Thanks Will, that really does mean a lot to me. Now go on and be with the others." Elyon said giving Will a friendly push.

"I will see you again, have no doubt about that." Will then gave her one last hug and then made a fold and went through while waving goodbye to Elyon.

Will made it through the fold and into her home in the middle of the crowd of people. "Matt?" Will looked around for her fiancé but didn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?"

Then Taranee came up to Will and put a hand on her shoulder. "He went to the bathroom; he should be out at any moment." Then Taranee heard her think something. "Will, you wouldn't embarrass Matt like that would you?" Taranee whispered into Will's ear.

"No, but it would make a great funny video." Then Irma came up to them with Cornelia and Hay Lin right behind them.

"What would make a funny video?" Irma knew it had to do with embarrassing someone and just had to know who.

Will then whispered to them. "I just thought that I could open the door while Matt is in the bathroom and get a video of him freaking out."

Just then a voice was heard from behind them and Will knew who it was. "Oh really Will?" Matt said with a small smile knowing that he caught Will.

"Matt, how did you hear us?" Will asked curiously.

"I have better hearing then you may think. Ever since you got kidnapped, I have been able to hear you better." Will chuckled a little and knew that she couldn't hide anything from Matt anymore.

"So anyway, Elyon said it would be ok if we have our wedding in Meridian." All the girls screamed excitedly.

"So it's all set then." Matt then wrapped his arms around Will's waist.

"Almost, we just need a date set and we're good to go." Will kissed Matt and didn't care who saw her do it.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for all of you reviewing and please continue to do so, I do enjoy the reviews. Once I come up with something else to say here I will but until then I am a broken record. Enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Night to Remember**

One day before Will's wedding, the five girls and their boyfriends all went to the Silver Dragon; of course Caleb was already there. Caleb and the other boy's except for Matt had all come up with a plan. The four boys all sat down next to their girlfriends and asked them if they would go out with them tonight. The girls obviously said yes and they rushed home to get ready for the night. Will had gone to the bathroom earlier and when she came back no one except Matt is there. "Matt, what happened while I was gone?" Will looked around the restaurant confused.

"The girls rushed home to get ready for their dates tonight and they guys left to do something. Actually, I'm not sure why they left. My guess would to get ready by tonight but guys don't usually take all day to get ready except for" Matt paused there and a huge smile spread across his face.

That night all the girls had made themselves presentable for their dates.

Irma waited patiently sort of. "Irma, stop eating so much, you'll make yourself sick." Irma's mother took the chips and all the other stuff away from Irma.

"Yeah sis, you don't throw up on the poor guy." Chris said trying to help out. It is more for her boyfriend's sake then hers but either way.

"Your right, I just need to calm down. I don't know what I'm so nervous about." Then the doorbell rang and Irma rushed for the door. Irma went to the door and opened it up to see Martin standing there very nicely dressed. "So were are we going?"

"You'll see Irma." Martin then interlocked her arm with his and the two walked off.

Taranee didn't worry at all about her date since it is just another date. Peter came into the living room where Taranee is reading and sat down next to her. "So little sis, you're pretty calm about everything lately. Why?" Peter asked a little freaked out by her more then usual calmness. Taranee shrugged and continued to read her book when her sister in law came into the room with Tina, Peter's daughter, right behind her.

"Hi Kina." Taranee said simply when she heard the doorbell ring. Taranee jumped off the couch and answered the door grabbed a hold of Nigel's arm and walked out with him.

Cornelia is still getting ready and still hadn't found anything. "For goodness sake Cornelia, are you ever going to stop worrying about the way you look so much." Lillian said from outside the door.

"Look Lillian, I have to look great for every date, I would of thought you would have learned this by now." Cornelia said politely to her little sister.

"I have Cornelia, but I don't think that you need to spend all day getting ready." Lillian sighed and slumped up against the wall. Then Napoleon came up to her. "Hey Napoleon, what's up?"

"Let me guess, she is still getting ready?" Lillian nodded and shook her head afterward with a smile on her face laughing at her sister.

"Can I come in Cornelia?" Cornelia yelled out to her nicely and let her in. "Why don't you just put this on Cornelia." Cornelia looked to see what her sister is talking about and smiled at the dress she is holding up. "You like it, good. Now you can stopped looking for something. Lillian left the room and let her sister change. As soon as Cornelia walked out of the room, Lillian gave her a thumbs up and then the Caleb called up. Cornelia rushed out the door and down to Caleb.

Hay Lin kept so busy that night that Eric arrived before she knew it. One second she was drying tables and taking orders all while keeping herself cool and the next, the doorbell rang and she was out the door.

Irma had been following Martin for a while now and then they had finally arrived at the small lake in one of the bigger parks in Heatherfield. Martin walked over to the lake keeping Irma from seeing anything and when they got to the area, Martin moved out of the way. Behind Martin is a small but long boat big enough for four people. Martin helped Irma into the boat and then got in himself. The two then had a small dinner on the slow moving boat that was being driven, for the lack of a better word, by a good friend.

Taranee followed Nigel all the way to his home. His parents are upstairs asleep or something. Anyway, Nigel sat Taranee down on a small mat next to a warm fire and then headed to the kitchen. A few seconds later and he came back with some food for the two and then they started eating.

Cornelia had only been walking with Caleb for just a few seconds when a they turned a corner and there on the street is a horse and carriage. Caleb went over and helped Cornelia onto the carriage and then had Vathek who is very nicely dressed drive the two. About twenty minutes later and they reached their destination. They went right through a fold and into a forest in Meridian. Cornelia stared at it in awe seeing as to how much trouble Caleb went through for her. The two finally got off the carriage and sat down in the forest. The area has candle light and a blanket already set up. Caleb pulled out their dinner and sat it down and then helped Cornelia down onto the blanket and then they started eating.

Eric walked with Hay Lin for quite some time now and into an open space where Hay Lin could see an hot air balloon. Hay Lin immediately stared floating into the air. Eric saw this and then pulled her down and back onto the ground not that they would stay there for very long. Eric and Hay Lin reached the balloon and Eric helped Hay Lin into it. They then took off into the air and after a little bit of flying Eric pulled out dinner and they started to eat.

After Hay Lin and Eric had been eating for exactly twenty minutes and the others ate for thirty minutes, all the boys got down on one knee in front of there girlfriends. The girls all looked in shock and then the guys said the one thing that confirmed everything. "Will you marry me?" All the guys said at one time even though they are no where near each other. Martin had helped plan it out so that it would work out that way. The girls jumped onto their guys and happily kissed them. Irma and Martin however fell into the water but neither really cared. This had been the best night of the girl's lives but only the guys knew about the proposal plan. As far as the girls know, only that girl was proposed to.

**A/N: Here is chapter 13. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I do enjoy the comments so please keep reviewing. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Wedding Day**

The next day, everyone met up in the Silver Dragon so they could all get to Meridian for Will's wedding. Will hurriedly opened a fold and everyone went through. As soon as they made it to the other side of the fold; Elyon just so happened to be right there. It is to be expected however since Will did fold into her castle. Elyon guided Will into the dressing room with the girl's right behind them while Aldarn made an entrance and lead the boys to there room. Will entered the room and started changing into her dress immediately. She couldn't hold back her excitement and then Irma made an announcement. "Hey everyone, guess what, Martin proposed to me last night."

Then the other three girls spoke up at the same time. "So did I." they said in unison. "You did. What time? At nine why? That's when I was proposed to. No way. How did they manage that?" Will just looked at her friends as she continued to get dressed but slower.

Will then finally decided to stop the talking in unison issue. "Ok, that's it. One at a time. I could have jinxed every one of you twenty times already." The three girls stopped talking and continued to get dressed and help Will get dressed as far as the little details anyway. They just helped check to see if everything is straight and looking good. As soon as that happened, the rest finished doing their make up and getting ready.

In the boy's dressing room, all the guys just stood in silence not talking about anything in their lives but Matt has different plans. "So, did you guys propose last night or were you just really working hard to make the night special for the girls for no reason?" Matt questioned the guys and got a blush from everyone. "I thought so." Matt said smugly. Matt quickly finished getting dressed and then headed outside of the room.

Elyon came out of the girls' room and saw Matt all ready. "You fix up quickly Matt." Matt thanked Elyon for the compliment. "Aldarn, take them to the wedding grounds." Then Elyon left for her room to grab a few things. She looked out the window and could see all of her friends' family and friends. She smiled outwardly but inside she is being torn. 'If anything happens today because of my brother or Nerissa, I will kill them. They're dead though so why does my heart say differently and why aren't the guardians worried about it at all. I am surprised actually that my friends haven't gone after them. Caleb told them so why are they so calm about everything.' Elyon thought to herself and something popped in her mind. 'Knowing Will, she would have been here in a matter of seconds after being told unless Caleb never told them. There are so many possibilities and so few answers to anything.' The longer she looked out at everyone, the more fear grew in her heart not knowing if her brother could be out there with that witch. 'Could Phobos and Nerissa glamoured themselves into the guardians and borrowed some of his followers but if that were to have happened, some of his minions would be missing and I would have been told. If Nerissa made a copy of any of Phobos's followers, then the guards wouldn't know.' The more she thought, the more confused she got and then a knock came to the door breaking her out of her thoughts. Elyon walked out of her room and then down to the wedding area.

When the boys made it outside they noticed that everyone is here and waiting. 'Elyon must have got everyone while we changed.' Matt thought to himself as he walked out and then toward the front of the aisle. Then in front of everyone, Matt changed into his Shagon form. He heard gasps from many of them that didn't know about Matt's form. He stood in the front of the aisle and then looked up toward Elyon's room and saw that she seemed troubled. She just leaned on the balcony rail and stared down with a blank expression. 'Something seems to be bothering Elyon but I just don't know what.' Matt thought worrying about the queen of Meridian.

Will and her group walked out of the room with happy faces on and then she transformed the group. "You ready for this Will?" Irma asked though she already knew the answer. Will nodded happily and then Elyon caught up to them. The girls followed Elyon to the front where the brides' maids are going to be and then Taranee gave the heads up to head outside. Will opened the door and a beautiful scene appeared before her. Roses and other flowers surrounded the area. The sky is a beautiful blue that Will adores. Matt stood under a white arc that has two angels attached to the front of it and directly above Matt and her when she gets to there. The two angels however are Matt and herself holding hands and kissing with some flowers around them in the shape of a heart. Also in between them is the Heart of Kandrakhar. Will finally made it to the front and stood next to Matt with tears running down her cheeks already. Matt had just taken off his mask.

The Oracle did the ceremony and about ten minutes later, both Will had been married off. The Oracle wished them a happy life together and then gave them a special gift, two actually. "You Will Vandom are the keeper of the heart and Matt here is a regent of earth. Matt, I give you and the other regents the power that you have right now and Cornelia's sister will get her power back however the power that she gets will be temporarily disabled until she is sixteen. Anyway, Matt, I give you this power to help the guardians but most importantly your wife. That is the first gift that I give to you, the second one you have acquired already. It is the power of telepathy between you two. Both of you have great power and with this, you two will always be able to take on any evil that may threaten your family." The Oracle then grabbed Matt by the shoulders and a yellow energy came out and disappeared but a yellow energy surrounded Matt. The Oracle let go and wished them luck.

Wills mother came up to them and gave her daughter a great big hug. Then she turned to Matt and smiled sweetly. "Welcome to the family Matt. I know that my daughter loves you more then the world. In fact, she may love you more then me. Anyway, I thank you Matt, for being so protective of her." Susan then hugged Matt as tears ran down her cheek. Dean then came up and wished the two luck and hugged them as well. "Will, unfortunately we need to head home." They said there goodbyes and Will made a fold to earth. Susan went to the fold and turned around. "Congratulations, Mrs. Olson." Then Susan headed through the fold and Will closed it.

After the talk with her mom and step dad, they turned and had headed toward the cake. The people of Meridian understood the cake thing at least until after Matt and Will cut the cake. Then they just got lost. Matt went to feed his cake to Will and Will smashed her piece of cake in Matt's face. "Very cute Will." Matt said wiping cake off his face and then Matt smashed his piece in hers. The two then started laughing really hard. After the cake was cut everyone started dancing and having a good time. The day went well for Matt and Will; they just wished that the day hadn't ended.

**A/N: Sorry but I am not sure who the wedding thing goes and so I just skipped it. By The way, who knows Eric's last name? If anyone knows, could you please tell me? Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I do enjoy the reviews so please continue to review and thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone; sorry for the long wait but my computer had a mental breakdown sort of speak. It took far too long to get it fixed in my opinion. My dad insisted on fixing it himself. After a few weeks he decided to go to our neighbors and fix it there since he couldn't get it fixed here for multiple reasons. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait. Now on with the story. Please Read and review. Thanks for waiting and once again sorry.**

**Chapter 15: The Job Offer**

The next day Matt got woke up happily next to Will, who is still asleep. He chuckled and got up off the bed and decided to get on the computer to see if he could find a good job when he realized the he is still in Meridian since neither him or Will wanted to live in either of their parent's house, even for a night. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a little note saying where he is going and set it next to Will and then walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Matt headed down the hall thinking about the day before and without paying attention, he ran right into Elyon. Matt shook his head trying to clear it and stood up. "Sorry Elyon, I guess I was kind of in a daze." He helped up the young queen.

"It's quite alright but shouldn't you be with Will?" Elyon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but she is still asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I figured I would take a walk around." Matt saw the look that Elyon is giving him and continued. "Don't worry, I left her a note telling her where I am going." Elyon smiled and shook her head. "What?"

"Boy's." That was the last thing she said before she walked away leaving Matt confused.

"That was odd." Matt then continued walking and before he realized he had reached his destination.

Will woke up with a smile and noticed Matt gone and thought that it was all a dream until she saw a note beside her and realized that she isn't in her bed at home. Will picked up the note and began reading.

Will,

I didn't want to wake you up and so I got up and went for a walk. I will be at the flower garden outside the castle. I may be there for a while so if you get this I haven't made it back to the room yet.

Love you,

Matt

Will smiled and shook her head. "Boy's, they just can't stay still can they?" she got up off the bed and made her way out of the room. After walking for a few minutes, she made it to the garden and saw Matt sitting on a bench. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. "I got your note Matt." Will pulled out the note and handed it to him. "So are you ready to go or do you want to stay here for a while longer." Will leaned against Matt and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I did try to use the computer when I woke up. I think it's safe to say that I am ready to return. Of course if you want to stay, that's cool too." Matt rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her.

"Let's go home Matt." Will and Matt went to say thank you and goodbye to Elyon. After that, Will pulled out the heart, waved goodbye and went through the fold. They appeared in the Silver Dragon's basement and then headed upstairs. They were greeted by Yan Lin and the others. Everyone is there the guys gave Matt a thumbs up and all the girls squealed. "Hey everyone."

Irma gave a sheepish smile. "So how is married life so far." Then Irma felt someone slap the back of her head. She turned around and saw Cornelia with her head in the air and whistling.

Matt was just about to speak up when he felt something vibrate in his pocket and then remembered he had his cell phone with him and also realized that he is still in his pajama's and then looked at Will and saw that she is too. He then opened the phone and dismissed himself. The whole group followed him. "Hello?" Matt said into the phone. "Yes that's right. Seriously." The group behind Matt looked at him curiously wondering who he could be talking to. "That wasn't my original band actually. They were just filling in until after collage. My original band is much better though. That would be great but I will have to talk to the others and my wife before any decision is made. Ok then, I will, thank you so much. Goodbye."

"Well, Matt, who was that?" Will asked grabbing onto his arm.

"I have just been offered a job to play with my band Friday through Sunday. I think that this good be great for us but it's up to my band and you and before you ask Will; we will be making to start off, two thousand dollars a night."

Will's jaw dropped and so did the rest of them. Will recovered and smiled. "Go for it Matt, I can deal with you being gone for three days."

"Yeah Matt, let's go for it." Eric who joined the band after Matt lost his drum player. Eric surprised everyone including himself when he first tried out playing the drums. Caleb nodded agreed. Caleb joined as the bands second guitarist after the original one moved away long before collage started.

Matt called up his soon to be manager. "Ok, we'll do it. You have yourself a band." After a little bit more talking and the Matt hung up. "Looks like I won't have to look for a job now."

"Matt, how did they know about you anyway and who are they?" Matt grabbed a hold of Will's arm and dragged her down to the basement with everyone else right behind them. Matt then explained everything. "So we start next week giving us time for our honeymoon Will.

Somewhere on earth, Nerissa is throwing stuff around a room. "Phobos, I'm tired of waiting here."

"Nerissa, what do you expect us to do now?" Nerissa was had nothing to say at that point. "Right now we just have to wait until they are alone and that will be much sooner then you may think." Phobos smiled and then frowned. "Nerissa, we will have to continue to follow them around in our glamours." Phobos saw Nerissa about to say something but beat her to it. "I know that this is getting tiresome Nerissa, but we can't just reveal ourselves and we can't attack with people around and you know it. Unfortunately that has been the case for quite some time now. Now I know when the guardians husband will be gone but I have no doubt that the guardians will be together while the husbands away. So we have no choice but to sneak around." Phobos said somewhat angrily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bad News**

The next week, Matt and the band got onto the plane for their first concert. For Caleb and Eric, it was exciting to go up north more exciting for Caleb then Eric but still, they are excited. For Matt however, it was as exciting as getting the chickenpox. Of all the places he had to return to and it had to be near his collage which meant he would most likely see Mindy there. For him, this would be a nightmare and both he and Will knew it. Of all the times that he would be to far from Will and it had to be now. Matt knew he had to do this though. He has his band, he needed a good job so that Will wouldn't have to work if she didn't want to, this is something that he has always wanted, and he had to think of his future with Will. So to him, the pluses outweighed the negatives by a long shot but still, Mindy isn't a person that he wanted to see. The three waved goodbye to everyone and got on the plane.

From outside Will could only think of one thing and that thing is Mindy. She felt bad for Matt since he may end up seeing her again but she wasn't about to ruin this gig that the three got because of some girl. Will could do one thing and think positive. 'He may not even see her.' Will kept waving even though the three had gotten onto the plane already and so they couldn't see each other.

When the Plane started moving, Eric and Caleb could see Matt thinking and didn't bother him. Matt being in a deep thought about the weekend but mostly about Mindy. When he first got into collage, Mindy had been a pain but he never really hated her before.

**Flashback**

Matt walked into the collage and looked around for his class. He still had another three hours but he never wanted to be late and so he memorized where all his classes were. He had been looking around for a while when he bumped into Mindy. "Look where your go-ing. I'm so sorry." Mindy started off cruel but calmed down when she saw Matt.

"It's alright; it's partly my fault to." Matt apologized.

"No it's not; I was the one that wasn't looking." Matt finally got up off the ground and got a good look at Mindy though he didn't know her at that time. She is dressed very poorly to say the least. She had been wearing super short shorts and her shirt is extremely tight, not to mention that it revealed way too much, and her bra was showing. Matt wanted to look away but he didn't want to be rude and so he looked at her face directly. "Hi, I'm Mindy."

"I'm Matt." Matt was about to continue when she moved closer to him.

"So you want to go out sometime Matt?" Mindy asked seductively making Matt uncomfortable.

"I have a girlfriend, so thanks but no thanks." Matt said as mean but also as gently as possible which was very hard to do.

"Forget her and let's go. She won't ever know."

**End Flashback**

Matt was shaken out of his thoughts by the pilot. Then another thought popped into his head.

**Flashback**

Mindy came up Matt nicely and asked him if he could sign this petition for the animal shelter. The old shelter nearby was being threatened to be torn down and Matt did want to help. "Sure Mindy, I'll sign." Matt grabbed the pin and signed the petition.

**End Flashback**

'And to think that that was the only nice thing she has ever done.' Matt thought and then turned his attention to his band.

Back in Heatherfield, the girls had all planned on goingto the water park ever since they found that the boys wouldn't be at home. After dropping the boys off at the airport, the girls went straight to the water park. When they arrived, they changed and split up, sort of. Will and Irma went to the biggest slide there and the other three went to the second biggest slide. Irma and Will almost reached the top of the rollercoaster like slide and Will spoke up. "Hey Irma, you want to speed the ride up?"

'Yes I would like to but I'm not going to. I'm surprised you would even ask miss responsibility.' Irma thought to Will as she went down.

'I'm surprised you're not up for it miss fun all the time.' Will shot back.

'Touché.' Irma thought.

The other three had reached the top of their slide when Taranee asked a question. "Hay Lin, you want to speed up the slide a bit." Taranee got a shocked look from Cornelia but got no reaction from Hay Lin. "Hay Lin, hello; Earth to Hay Lin." Taranee said to the air guardian.

Hay Lin shot back to Taranee. "Shush." Hay Lin held her hand to her ear before she got on to the slide and so she let other go before them.

In the distance, two people were whispering. "Nerissa, be paitiant. We can't get to them right now even if we wanted to."

"Phobos, let's just grab them and make a scene. I could care less about what they do, I just want the guardians dead." Nerissa complained.

"Oh yes Nerissa, let's make a scene, expose ourselves to the guardians, or even better, get the cops on us and let the news get around letting the girls families know letting the leader guardians husband figure it out and your son as well which will let my sister get involved." Phobos whispered without taking a pause. "One wrong move Nerissa and everything falls apart. The guardians have to many allies and though most are weak, the guardians, your son and my sister are more then we can handle. We can't rush in as much as I would like to. I have learned a lot and rushing in won't do us any good."

Back with the three guardians, Hay Lin turned to Taranee and Cornelia. "Girls, let's get off the slide, we need to get to Will." Before the others could even protest, Hay Lin was already halfway through the crowd.

Will and Irma had just got t the snack bar for a drink when Hay Lin came rushing up to them with Taranee and Cornelia ten feet behind her. "Hay Lin, what's the rush?" Will asked.

After catching her breath, Hay Lin spoke up. "Will, Phobos and Nerissa are here and they are looking for us." Hay Lin said getting a small pause and then a laugh from Will. "Will, I'm not joking about this. They are out to kill you Will as well as us and this time Phobos is playing it smart. They are trying to get us alone so they can pick us off one by one without giving themselves away." Hay Lin said unhappy that Will laughed at her before.

"Ok, we take a back way home and we stay together. For now however, let's enjoy ourselves and meet back here when we are ready to leave." Everyone nodded and went there separate ways and Will apologized to Hay Lin.

That night in the northern part of the state, Matt and the band had just finished playing and got backstage. Matt is relieved to be back here because Mindy won't be and he never did see her so being backstage is a bonus. He had just entered his dressing room and saw someone sitting in his chair. "Hello?" Matt then wished he hadn't said anything or even entered his dressing room.

"Matt Olson, long time no see." Mindy said with a smile.

"Mindy, what are you doing here?" Matt asked trying to sound happy but failed.

Mindy ignored the tone in his voice and smiled. "So Matt, how are you?

"I'm happily married so now you can't get to me so you may as well leave unless your just here for an autograph." Matt said smugly but it quickly went away when he saw Mindy smile evily.

"Then I think it's time to show you this." Mindy pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Matt to read. "I got this signature from you when you supposedly signed the animal shelter petition."

Matt took the paper and started reading. 'I Matt Olson agree that if I am married and I am not going to be having a child or had child before reading this I am to be divorced and married to Mindy Johnson. If I don't agree to this, I am to be put to death.'

"This can't be legal Mindy." Matt yelled as he shoved the paper back in her arms.

"True, this would never have become legal but I had some tricks up my sleeve and so therefore it is legal." Mindy said smiling. "You now belong to me Matt Olson."

**A/N: So I hope that these last two chapters could make up for the wait. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review and read.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Psycho's on the Loose**

Matt just stood there wondering what the heck he could do until he was brought out of his thoughts. "You know, if you focus too much on this then you won't be able to focus on your job dear."

After Matt heard that last part, he snapped. "Whoa hold on missy, I am not your dear. I belong with Will and there is no contract that will separate us." Matt started to storm off but was grabbed by his shoulder. "Matt, I know that this is a bit of a shock for you so I will let this go, but" Mindy never finished her sentence.

"But nothing Mindy; if you think that for one second that I would betray Will, then your nuts."

"Remember what the contract said Matt dear? If you don't marry me, you don't have a life. That is if you don't have a child yet." Mindy smiled and walked closer to Matt.

"I would rather have no life then a life with anyone other then Will; especially you Mindy. I'll die before I marry you." Less then a second later, Matt's cheek had a big red hand shaped mark on it but Matt didn't even flinch. "Go ahead Mindy, slap me all you like but that won't change my mind."

"You belong to me Matt Olson. I always get what I want and what I want is you and I will have you; make no mistake about that." Mindy ran to the door and shut it tight and then turned to face Matt. Just then she heard something nail the door shut and so did Matt. "I will have you Matt dear." Mindy then dropped the dress she had on and let it fall to the floor leaving her with nothing on. "Matt, you will be with me."

Matt immediately turned around before anything could be seen and looked downward toward the floor. "You're a psycho Mindy."

"I never really had anyone to love Matt and so it will be you."

"Look Mindy, I am sorry about whatever happened to you but that gives you no right to treat people like this. I want to say that I would love to help you but that could get me in some serious trouble and you aren't worth helping." Matt slowly moved toward the left hand side of his desk and pushed a button opening a secret door out the back. "Goodbye Mindy." Matt then ran through the door and it shut behind him. He wiped the sweat off his face that had gathered and slowly walked away but heard Mindy behind him but just barely since she had been left on the other side of the wall.

"Matt, you will be mine, I promise you that. I always get what I want." Mindy then turned around, grabbed her dress and put it back on and knocked on the door three times telling her friends to let her out. After a few minutes, the door finally opened and she was free to walk out. Mindy scowled letting her two friends know not to talk to her. 'Matt Olson will be mine even if I have to get rid of his precious wife first.' Mindy whispered as she walked away.

In a small tunnel, Matt sat on the ground thinking. 'Thank goodness for the little escape route built in. I still have two more days of this and Mindy will never give up, which means I may have to.' Matt then let tears fall down his cheek.

Back in Heatherfield, the girls returned to the house and just outside is a disguised Phobos and Nerissa. "Nerissa, there is no way for us to attack so there is only one was to get through this safely. One of us will be sent to jail purposely while the other hides out for a long time, say three to four months. The one sent to jail will tell Elyon that the other is dead giving her comfort in knowing that there is nothing left to worry about. After all, she thinks someone died. This will give the other person the chance to take out the guardians. You will be the one sent to jail got it."

"No way Phobos, you go to jail, I can handle this just fine." Nerissa shot back.

"Like I can really trust you Nerissa. You're the one that is more then willing to blow our cover just to get to them." Phobos shot back at her knowing how much patience that she has which isn't much.

"I'll wait five months if I have to but there is no way I am going back to jail." Nerissa continued to argue.

"Fine Nerissa, but you have to come get me out after the guardians are dead, got it?" Phobos said not fully trusting her.

"Yeah Phobos, I got it. Kill the guardians and then rescue you." Nerissa reluctantly agreed to this seeing as how every other plan that she could think of would get them both killed and every plan Phobos had seemed to keep them safe. "I'll see you in three to four months then Phobos." With that said, she got up and left.

In the house, the girls decided to talk about their weddings. Will just helped out a little since she is already married. "So when are you girls having your weddings anyway?"

"We have all decided to have our weddings Monday. We decided that when you and Matt had your honeymoon."

"Thanks for telling me now instead of the beginning of the week. Wait a minute. I thought you four weren't going to have your weddings on the same day." The girls apologized about not telling Will and continued talking.

"We changed our mind, we figured that we would get it all out of the way at once and then that way we have no excuse for forgetting the others anniversary." Taranee smiled and then continued to talk. "Now let's talk about what we are going to do about Nerissa and Phobos. What do we do about them?" Just then the doorbell rang.

The girls groaned and Irma decided that she would go get it. As soon as she opened the door, she got blasted across the room. Will looked in the direction of the door and saw Phobos. "Well speak of the devil."

"You were talking about me, I'm touched." Phobos sarcastically commented.

Irma stood up and made a comment back. "Yeah, to bad we couldn't say more about you. So Will; are we going to take him down or what?" Will nodded and united the guardians. Phobos smiled and took some shots at them and lasted just long enough for Elyon to appear. Elyon trapped him and took him back to Meridian. "Ok so who thought that that was a bit too easy?" Irma asked not sure what to think.

"I agree, he didn't put up much of a fight but why and why didn't he come after the heart. He didn't even try to stop me from getting Elyon. What's the deal?" Will and the others all asked themselves that same question.

"Yeah and why was he alone?" Hay Lin asked.

Will paced around the room and thought for a minute. "Ok here is the deal, if Nerissa doesn't make an appearance; one of us will go after her in a month. Nerissa isn't very good at being patient but then again neither is Phobos." Will paused to think and then came up with a decision. "We will wait till three to four weeks after your weddings to decide who goes spy on Nerissa if she doesn't show herself but until then we will watch our backs and wait." No body including Will liked the idea of doing nothing but there wasn't much they could do until she makes herself known.

**A/N: Another chapter up, woo hoo. Please enjoy and thank you for the reviews. Please continue to read and review and thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So if you haven't noticed, I have goofed up a little bit. I had forgotten that Nigel is in Matt's band. Yes, he went with them on the plane and played with them two. I also forgot that Matt has three people playing instruments other then himself.**

**Chapter 18: Going Home**

Monday morning, Elyon walked into the prison and up to Phobos. "Ok Phobos, where is Nerissa, I know that she's alive."

"First off little sister, she is dead and second, I could care less so why don't you have yourself a little celebration." Phobos face grew angry which was hard to do at the moment. He had never tried to fake being angry before.

"Phobos" Elyon was soon interrupted by one of the guards. Elyon turned to see who it was and smiled. "Aldarn, are you tired?"

Aldarn raised an eyebrow. "A little bit, why?" Elyon pointed down but continued to look at his face. He cocked his head and then looked down and saw that he had forgotten to put his pants on. Aldarn blushed and ran the other way.

"I'll see you later Phobos, talking to you right now is a waste of time." With that she left.

On a plane, Matt sat next to the left window seat of the very first row of seats. Originally he would have been happy to be on the plane and heading home but with Mindy next to him, it wasn't such a happy trip. 'I was right; this trip did become a nightmare. Never did I think that I would have to get divorced because of some paper. Actually, I never thought I would get divorced at all.' Matt thought as he felt an arm try to wrap itself around his. He pulled away the best he could but the small elbow room made it impossible to move at all.

"Come on Matt, were going to go see your friend, don't be so glum." Matt shivered at hearing this but there was nothing he could do. "I think that maybe we should honeymoon in Hawaii."

Matt just wished that Will was pregnant right now. 'Chances of Will be pregnant is one hundred to one.' The more Mindy talked to him, the more disgusted he got with her. 'How can she force me do to this. Why doesn't she just kill me now, it would be more pleasant for everyone.'

At Will's mother's home, Will is busy getting everything ready for Matt to return. Then she realized something. "I'm cleaning the house for Matt's arrival; that creeps me out a little. I am really becoming a house wife. After this, I have got to get out." Then Will stopped and had a thought. "Why am I cleaning a house we aren't even living in?" Will quickly went back to work wondering why she is going back to work and then thought this working is strictly out of boredom this time.

Matt finally got to the airport and got off quickly and then his band caught up to him and surrounded him. "Matt, what is with her?" Nigel asked.

"Look, she tricked me and other people just to make sure that she marries me. I don't even like her but she insists." Matt let his head drop in defeat.

They five grabbed a bus home. When Matt finally reached his stop, he shook nervously. He kept Mindy behind him and walked up to the door and walked in making sure to keep Mindy hidden from Will. Will looked up from what she was doing and ran up to Matt and tried to hug him but she stopped after seeing the look on his face and still not noticing the girl behind him. "Matt, dear, what's wrong? Do you feel ok?" Will asked worriedly.

"No Will, I'm not ok and I may never be ok again." Matt moved out of the way to reveal Mindy behind him. "Somehow someway, I have to be married to Mindy." He quickly pulled out the paper and handed it to Will. "I'm sorry Will; she tricked me back in collage."

Will read the paper and started laughing. "Matt, you had me worried for a second." Will handed the paper back to Matt and went into another room. When she came back, she handed something to Matt. "Here you go Matt, this should clear things up."

Matt looked at thing in his hand and his eyes grew wide. "You're pregnant."

Mindy didn't like where this was going and intervened. "She so isn't, I bet that isn't even hers. This is a trick, I should know. I'm the master of tricks."

Will smiled and then glared at Mindy. "You have no proof of that Mindy and I have all the proof right there in Matt's hand. I don't think that pregnancy tests lie."

"They don't but you would. I don't know how and I don't know when but you had this trick planned the whole time and I will get back at you. I promise you that revenge will be mine. You will regret tricking me and Matt. I will find you in four to five months and if you aren't any bigger, you will pay and Matt will be mine." With that Mindy, left the building.

Matt looked at Will. "This isn't yours is it?" Will frowned and shook her head and then felt Matt wrap his arms around him. "Thank goodness."

"Wait, what?" Will was taken back by the comment.

"I am so happy that you're not Will because then we wouldn't be able to spend alone time together for the next year or two. Mindy won't be a big problem, we just have to make sure we move and only give a certain few people our address. If we have to, we can always go live in meridian for a while. Oh and we got paid this week. I think that we can afford a decent apartment. So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Matt asked with a big smile on his face.

"The girls and I went to the water park to find out at the water park that Phobos and Nerissa are working together. Phobos attacked and Nerissa is somewhere out in the world. Elyon took Phobos back to jail and the funny thing is that he didn't even put up a fight. So all around, it's been a good weekend." Will sat down on the couch and Matt followed. "I can't wait until next weekend." Will said sarcastically.

"As long as I don't have one like the one I had this time, I will be golden." Then Matt went off explaining his whole weekend.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Please continue to read and review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Framed**

"So Will; where did the pregnancy test come from?"

Will chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's kind of a funny story actually. A few hours before you arrived, my mother's neighbors stopped by to talk to her but since my mom is helping the girls get ready for their weddings I ended up talking to the neighbors. They wanted to tell my mother that they will be having a baby and I guess in their hurry to leave, this fell out of the purse the woman was carrying." Will went on explaining for another two to three minutes.

"Thank goodness they visited then." Just then Matt's phone rang and then he opened up the phone and put it to his ears. "Yes this is him." Matt didn't get to say much after that so it is very quiet. "Thank you for calling me. Goodbye." Matt said quietly, hung up and then put his phone back in his pocket.

Will put a hand on his shoulder with a worried look on her face. "Matt, what's going on?"

Matt turned around and Will saw an unexpected look on her husbands face. It wasn't sad like his voice made her believe but it is of anger. "Will, there is no contract like Mindy said there is. The whole thing had been made up just so that I would marry that witch, no offense." Will waved the comment away like she had just swatted a fly. "NO contract was ever made." Matt then calmed down and sat on the couch.

Somewhere else in Heatherfield, Mindy is walking around in the streets avoiding bumping into others without even looking up or at anyone. "Matt's friends have become pests but getting rid of them will do no good. Those friends of his have ruined everything and soon Matt will know all about the fake contract." Mindy thought for a little while and then had the perfect idea.

In a farther part of Heatherfield, Nerissa walked around thinking of what she could do. "I can't attack the guardians and I can't show myself to people." Then Nerissa got an idea.

Three hours later and Matt and Will are at their friends weddings with Elyon and some others from Meridian. In the back of the chapel that they are in, two cops they didn't recognize walked in but just stood there in the back not bothering anyone. Elyon saw this and walked to the back to talk with them. "Hello officers, is there a problem?" Elyon asked not sure of what to say.

"I want Will Vandom or as it is here, Miss Olson to meet us outside right now or we may have to drag her out ourselves." The taller of the two said. Elyon May be queen of Meridian but she has to follow the rules of earth even if she didn't want to. Elyon grabbed Will and told her to head outside. Will excused herself and headed outside. "Miss Olson?" The smaller cop said.

"Yes, that's me. Did I do something?" Will asked not knowing what she could have possibly done that couldn't wait till after the wedding.

"Will Olson, you are under arrest for the murder of twenty people." The then pulled out some handcuffs.

"Hold on one minute, I have never killed anyone in my life." Will said as she backed up a bit. The cops then grabbed Will and pushed her against the wall causing just a loud enough bang for everyone inside to hear. Everyone ran outside and saw Will being put into the back of a cop car.

"What's going on and why is my wife being arrested?" Matt angrily shot at the cops with a lot of confusion mixed in.

"Your wife has killed twenty people." The smaller of the cops said as they got into the car.

"Where is the proof?" Matt said as he walked up to the car and the taller cop handed him a picture. Matt looked at it and could see Will with a bloody dagger in her hand but he couldn't believe it. He looked at Will and then back to the picture and then back at Will. All Matt knew is that Will hadn't killed anyone and he is determined to find out.

Will had finally arrived at the jail cell and thrown in. The smaller cop had left but the taller one stayed to talk. "Good luck getting out of this Miss Olson. We have heard that you have escaped from interrogations before but getting arrested is slightly different isn't it?" The cop laughed as he walked away.

Will heard a voice behind her and so she turned around quickly. "What are you here for?" The woman asked without looking at Will.

"I'm in here for a crime I didn't commit." Will said angrily.

The woman laughed a little. "So you're the one that killed all those people." The woman stood up of her bed and handed Will some newspaper. "This will explain things." The woman then turned and sat back down on her bed.

Will looked at the cover and there she was; the same picture that the cop had. Will stared at the picture for a while and then went on reading. 'Today, Will Vandom or as she is known as now, Will Olson, has killed twenty people in the streets today.' Will started to read on and then went back to a certain word. "Today, how is that hardly possible? I was home all day." Will then tore up the paper and threw it in a trashcan. After a while, some people came in to visit her. As soon as the first person spoke, Will perked up and ran to the bars. "Hay Lin, why aren't you off getting married?" Then Hay Lin showed Will the time. "So I guess I should say Hay Lyndon then huh?" Hay nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Will, everyone in town knows about this. Even "our boss" knows about it. Will, this is bad, People are harassing us and even your mother. What's going on Will? Who could possibly be so perfect at morphing that they could copy you perfectly?"

Will shook her head and could only think of one thing. "Nerissa."

Taranee walked up with the others. "Will, we will get her back for this and we will set you free, I promise you." Then the girls hugged Will the best they could through the bars and then Matt and Will talked for a while before Matt was told to leave.

**A/N: So who thinks they know who did this. If you think you know, tell me in a review. Thanks for reading everyone and please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Cheering up Matt**

Matt went straight to the Silver Dragon for the fact that it has been closed the whole day and it is the only place that he can talk freely about Nerissa. Matt walked into the building and sat down on a table just as Hay came up to him and put an arm around him. "Matt, how are you holding up."

Matt just lowered his head and made a glamour to make the place look like an old abandoned restaurant and then he transformed. After seeing this, Hay blew all of the tables into one corner and got the old tables and set them out. They had just received new tables and Hay wasn't going to let them get blown to pieces. Matt stood up and Hay quickly switched the new table with the old tables since she couldn't earlier with Matt sitting down. Matt slammed both fists down onto the table breaking it in half and then swiped the other tables away with his hands. After a while of destroying old tables, he finally calmed down and sat down. "How could this happen?"

Just then, someone walked into the building. "Matt." Mindy ran up to Matt and hugged him but was quickly thrown off. "Hey, I heard about Will, I'm so sorry."

"Give it a rest Mindy and get out." Matt then thought for a minute and realized a small detail. "How did you recognize me?"

"Who else would be making a racket at a boarded up restaurant at this time of night." Ok so it's not that late but you get the point. Great costume by the way."

"Could you leave, I don't need you right now." Matt said calmly but still ready to break her head open for coming here in the first place.

"I was just trying to cheer you up. I really am sorry about Will Matt. I did want you two split up but I had never planned this. I didn't come here to get you away from her by the way. I just wanted to help out a little." Just then everyone else came from the back room or up from the basement. Everyone looked around the room and saw what Matt had done to the old tables and then they saw Mindy. "I guess I had better go now, who knows what they will do to me." Then Mindy walked out of the building.

Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay all surrounded Matt whose head is down. Even Caleb joined in after a few seconds. "Hey Matt, she will be fine, and we will get her out. I know how you feel. When my father was taken away from me, well, I think you get it." Caleb said trying to comfort Matt.

"Thanks Caleb; that does help." Matt thanked Caleb but continued to look at the ground.

"Yeah, who knew Caleb had a soft side." Cornelia teased and then focused back onto Matt. "She will fine Matt, don't worry too much. We will get her out of there one way or another. Just then the guys walked in.

"Matt!" The three men yelled out as they ran up to Matt. "We each brought you something man." Nigel said as he pulled a picture out of his pocket. "Remember this time that you had with Will. You two partied all night of course you got sick from eating to much candy and then Will took care of you the whole time you were sick." Matt smiled at the memory.

"Now for me." Eric said as he pulled a note out of his pocket. "This came from Will but she said not to read it aloud."

Matt took the note and began to read it.

Dear Matt,

I just thought I would write to you so that you don't worry too much about me. I may be in a bad position right now I will be fine. They say that I will be executed but I think that it is all BS. Why do I think that you may ask, well; I will be free before they get the chance to. No that doesn't mean that I am going to break out, though I very well could. Remember when I said that I am a fan of doomed romance, well I think this situation fits doomed romance pretty well. Once I get out of here, I want to try for kids if that's ok with you. I know what you're probably thinking right now. How can she be so optimistic right now? Well, I can and so can you Matt. I love you and you have no need to worry.

Love your wife,

Will Olson

PS: I love being able to write my name now.

Matt put the letter away and couldn't help but smile. "I still can't believe that they allowed Will to get this to you." Eric said to Matt. "So what did it say anyway?"

"It says none of your business." Matt joked.

"Ok my turn." Martin said as he pulled what looked like a small desktop. "It's something that I came up with." Martin then handed the device to Matt. Martin turned it on and let Matt watch.

'So Reana, this is prison huh? It's kind of gloomy.' Will said on screen.

'If you think that this is gloomy, you should see the food they serve. I think they dye the food grey to match the prison.' Reana said to her cellmate and then the two on the screen broke down laughing.

'So why are you here?' Will asked on the screen.

'For the same reason as you except that I know who framed me. The only problem is that the guy who did this to me is nowhere to be found. I just wish that I could see my family again. Only problem is that they were taken to a strange; well actually, I'm not entirely sure where but what they went through was round and blue. They were taken as slaves or something.'

There hadn't been any talking on the screen for a few seconds and then Will spoke up. 'I can let you get to your parents, I know where they are and I know what has happened to them. I know they are fine now even though I have never actually seen them. They are in good hands and so will you.' Then they all saw Will make a fold on screen. 'Go through, and don't worry. You will find your parents one way or another.' Will then pushed Reana through the fold and quickly closed it. Some yelling was heard in the background. 'Sorry Matt, but I am going to have to leave now.' Then will used her power and broke through the wall and then the small device that was placed on her fell off near the wreckage of the destroyed wall.

Matt closed the device and hoped that will knew what she was doing.

**A/N: here you go, chapter 20 is up. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and for the reviews and please continue read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Guardians Revealed**

Will ran out of the building and transformed before anyone could see her and she flew off toward her mothers to talk to Matt. After a bit of flying, she slapped herself and then teletransported there instead. When she arrived a few seconds later, Matt wasn't there and neither was anyone else. She had one more idea and she teletransported to the Silver Dragon and when she arrived, she saw Matt put something down. "Matt." Matt jumped out of his seat and ran over to her. "Matt, I can't stay long, I have something to take care of." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll explain everything later." She quickly teletransported away to who knows where.

Just after she left, reporters came into the building. "Matt Olson, how do you feel knowing that your wife escaped from jail?" One of the reporters asked. Matt just waved the question off just to get another question. "Why would she escape from jail and why would she kill so many people, after all she has always been a good citizen?"

This got Matt angry but then he gave a small smirk. "She has never killed a person in her life and I know she hasn't because the day those people died, she was with us. Second of all, the only reason why she would ever escape is because she is innocent and has gone to prove it." Matt had hoped that they would give up on questions but then again, he knew that wouldn't happen.

The reporters were just about to ask another question when the cops arrived. "Matt Olson, when you see your wife, call us." The cop demanded but Matt just laughed. "What is so funny?"

"The fact that you think that you can actually hold her is hysterical. You could put her in a straight jacket and lock her up in a twenty foot thick steel cage and she would still escape. Turning her in would be pointless as well, because she won't stop until she has proven herself innocent. Besides, you wouldn't be able to catch her if you wanted to." Matt smirked the whole time he talked. "I saw her but where she is now is a complete mystery. She could be anywhere right now." Matt then got angry. "So I suggest you take yourselves and get out." Matt pushed everyone back and then slammed the door in there faces. Matt rubbed his temples and sat down with a headache.

Will teletransported miles away from the Silver Dragon and decided to rest. "All this transporting is exhausting." Will sat down on a rock and relaxed.

Back in the Silver Dragon, Mindy just walked in. "Matt, I hear that Will escaped from jail." Just when Matt thought that he could relax, Mindy said something. "I saw all the reporters and the cops, are you ok?"

Matt had no desire to talk to Mindy right now. "Mindy, leave now or I can force you to."

Taranee saw this turning bad real quickly and she helped Matt out of the chair and took him down to the basement. Irma and the others figured out what Taranee had in mind and made a barrier so Mindy wouldn't follow them down.

After about thirty minutes of resting, Will got up and started walking around to help her think but she couldn't figure out where Nerissa could possibly be. Just then, the Heart of Kandrakhar started glowing and lifted up into the air. In it was a picture of Nerissa holding a knife to someone's throat but she couldn't make out whom. She got closer to see if she could tell and a closer look revealed it to be Christine. Will teletransported to the Silver Dragons basement. "Matt, we have a problem."

"Other then the current one we're dealing with now." Matt said somewhat irritably and Will couldn't blame him.

"It's Nerissa." Right as she said this, the girls had just come downstairs while the boys held off Mindy. "Let's get there but let's not go in guardian form because there are people everywhere. We are going to my collage." Will grabbed onto Matt and they all disappeared. When they arrived, they found themselves in an alley near bye. They ran over to where Nerissa is. "Nerissa, you're going down for good this time around."

"Go ahead Will and transform, the longer you wait the closer my knife gets to your friend."

Will had no idea what to do at this point, she couldn't let her friend get killed but she couldn't reveal herself to everyone around. Just then a hand was put on her shoulder. Will turned her head and saw Matt there nodding. "Ok let's do this."

Matt had the idea of using his glamour and Will caught on but so did Nerissa. "I wouldn't do that dear heart unless you want this innocent girl dead."

Nerissa had them trapped but the girls said to just do it. "Guardians unite." Just as Will said this, the news truck showed up and Nerissa let go of Christine. "Guardians attack." The four other girls went for Nerissa but Nerissa just seemed to quiver in fear for reasons not known to them. "Guardians, stop now." The girls looked confused by this but followed orders seeing how Nerissa wasn't going to do anything anyway. Just then, flashes appeared from everywhere blinding the poor girls. "A trap, of course. Nerissa forced us to reveal ourselves to everyone in the world that is watching the news. This whole thing was a set up. How could I be so stupid." Then the girls went back to their human forms. "Grab Nerissa and take her into a building." The girls ran and then grabbed Nerissa and entered a building with Will and Matt right behind them.

"Everyone now knows who you are and I am perfectly safe." Nerissa chuckled a little.

"Fine whatever, now go admit to everyone that you killed all of those people and framed me." Will said raising her voice. As Taranee sealed up the door.

"I did read about that in the paper. I wish I could take credit for that but I can't. Whoever did that got you good guardian." Nerissa smiled at this.

"Look Nerissa, you can stop playing games, you're the only one that can copy one of us other then Phobos and we all know he is in prison where he belongs. So just admit it."

Nerissa started getting slightly irritated by be accused of this. "I swear on the Heart of Kandrakhar and Meridian that I did not do this guardian." Nerissa said firmly.

"There is nobody else that could do that though. The only other person on earth that wants me gone as much as you is Mindy and she can't morph into anything." Will said thinking aloud.

After hearing this, Nerissa started to think. "Mindy, why does that name sound so familiar." This caught their attention. "I remember hearing that Phobos banished someone for some reason. I think her name was Mindy. I think her last name was Johnson. Something like that."

"You're lucky I don't turn you into Elyon right now. Thanks for the help, we will consider this payment. Let's go everyone." Then the girls' teletransported to the Silver Dragon. They arrived to find Mindy there. "Mindy, your little game is over." Mindy turned around with an evil grin.

**A/N: This was enjoyable to write. Thank you to all those reading and those reviewing. I enjoy reading what you have to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Fight Part One**

Mindy stared at her and couldn't help but become impressed or at least when she first heard that Will escaped anyway. "Will, guardian of the infinite dimensions. Yes Will, I know you're a guardian however, I didn't know until I saw you fly out of the Silver Dragon. I hate you guardians with a passion because of what you did. Actually it's what you didn't do. Now I'm not speaking about you current guardians but the former ones." Mindy's voice grew harsh and almost demonic like.

"I don't get it Mindy, how were you able to frame me so easily. What are you?" Will asked somewhat terrified by Mindy's tone.

Mindy smiled evilly and her nails turned into claws. "I'm was banished from Meridian no thanks to the former so called guardians. I grew up with no family at all. I had no life for the longest time. Phobos banished me because of who I am. I never chose this life but it was given to me anyway. Now as for your questions guardian, I am no ordinary shape shifter. As you know, Mogriffs can change into anyone or thing that they wish." Mindy was cut off by Irma.

"So you're a Mogriff?" Irma asked confused

"Silence you guardian fool. I am only half way there. My father was human and my mother was a Mogriff. I'm a hybrid and so I was banished because of it and the former guardians didn't even bother to help me. They past me by just like everyone else. Phobos killed my parents and I was sent here to live in a world where I am less liked. I grew up hated by many and liked by three. Only two are dead no thanks to Phobos. The last one I never got to see since I had to leave." Mindy's voice grew more demonic and more angry. She grew sharp teeth and two vampire like fangs. The girls except for Will backed up. Mindy enjoyed the fear she set in the girls and even the boys backed up. Fur had started to grow and her eyes became blood red. Will stood her ground and knew that if she backed up, Mindy would get exactly what she wanted and Mindy could sense it. "The only friends that I have are the ones that don't know me for me. The only true friend that I had is in Meridian and he has probably forgot about me." Tears started to poor from her eyes. "All I have ever wanted was a loving family which my foster parents never showed me. No one has showed me kindness in any way. Then one boy that I saw that I liked and he wouldn't even give me the time of day because of you Will."

"Look, Mindy, I'm sorry for." Will was cut off by Mindy.

"Don't you ever talk to me you lowlife scum? I never used to look like this but all the hate that was directed at me grew until I became even more of a monster. I never wanted all that energy but like my life, my body gave me no choice. No matter how hard that I tried to have someone to love, nothing ever worked. You have no idea what I have been through. I have gone through hell my whole life. My foster parents even threatened to shoot me. If you had even the slightest clue at what I have been through because of who I am, you would have handed Matt to me long ago but now that you know me, I will come after you and everyone else that has denied me of things that I have always wanted." Mindy without warning jumped at Will and threw her out of the window. Will tried to get up but she was grabbed by the collar with Mindy's claws digging into her skin about an inch.

"Mindy, do you really want to get revenge." Will asked as she struggled to get free. She even tried electrocuting her but it only seemed to strengthen Mindy.

"Mindy, what if I go with you; will you let her go." Matt asked.

"No way Matt, that chance is long gone by now. Oh and by the way, my father was a wizard. He gave me the ability to resist any element. That's something that he passed onto to me." She then threw Will into the building taking a good chunk of skin. "It has been a long time since I have had blood." She then licked her claws disgusting everyone around watching. Even the news had arrived with the cops right behind them. "As soon as you die Will, everyone else will to." Mindy charged at Will and she even got blasted and held back a little by the girls but Mindy didn't stop and the more they attacked, the more she charged. Just as Mindy reached Will she got blasted away by Matt.

"Mindy, you don't have to attack her. Please stop." Matt pleaded but Mindy didn't listen.

Mindy got up and moved quicker then she had before and grabbed Will and aimed her in the others direction. "Oh and by the way, those people that I killed weren't real. They were merely illusions. I had never planned on killing anyone but now is the time since you just wouldn't give in to me. You had to play tough guy here didn't you? I told you that I would get my revenge on you." Mindy hit Will with her claws in the face. By now Will is having a hard time breathing and she became weaker and weaker as blood poured out of her. Mindy picked her up and threw her into the wall forcing more blood to come out. Matt tried to fire quickly but once again, Will is up as a shield. Mindy jumped up onto the tallest building holding Will as a shield.

"If…you… (cough)…kill…me" Will couldn't finish her sentence. She did cough some more and this time she coughed up blood. Will could tell that this was for her. She couldn't move and she grew numb everywhere. She couldn't even tell that her collar bone had been broken from the first attack. She slowly started fainting.

Matt looked above and wanted so bad to help but knew that if he attacked that Mindy would use Will as a shield. Matt almost felt like Shagon was coming back and the more he saw Will get beat the more the feeling grew. That however isn't the only change he felt however. Something else in him started to form and then he thought back to what the Oracle said at his wedding." 'I give you this power to help the guardians but most importantly your wife.' Matt then knew exactly what to do and he shot his eye beams at Mindy. The beams had changed though, instead of green, they came out white. Mindy saw the beam coming at her and put Will up as a shield but when the beams hit, it went straight through Will and made contact with Mindy. Mindy flew back and off the other side of the building. Matt flew up and grabbed Will but when he looked at her, her cuts and bruises had either healed or become scabs. Then he saw Mindy jump onto the building. "Mindy, we end this now." The two then got into their battle stances.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, I don't do that to often. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please continue to do both. Until tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Fight Part Two**

Mindy started to circle Matt trying to get around to Will. Mindy jumped when she got behind him and got two inches from Will when an arm hit her. She quickly grabbed on to Matt's arm so she wouldn't go flying. Matt went to kick her off and succeeded but not before Mindy scratched his mask making four big slash marks about a half an inch in. Matt grabbed Will and jumped down and put her down next to the girls. Matt got kicked away and he landed a good hundred feet away. Matt quickly turned around and blasted Mindy a yard away. Just then an ambulance came up. "Get her to the hospital right now." Matt said flying toward Mindy.

Mindy looked up and saw Will being taken away by the ambulance. "No, I have come too far to fail now." Mindy got up and raced toward the vehicle. Once she reached Matt, he tried to blast her again but she dodged it and continued to run toward the ambulance. She had gotten about two feet from it when something hit her in the side. "Who are you and why are you helping them?"

The woman looked at her angrily. "I am the queen of Meridian and those are my guardians you're trying to kill and I can't allow that." Elyon then blasted Mindy further away and then called out to Matt. "I will follow the ambulance and make sure it arrives safely." Then Elyon raced off.

Matt then went chased after Mindy who was now chasing Elyon. "Mindy, why don't you just let us help you? We can if you would just hold on."

"Shut up Matt, I don't have a problem with you." She said still running.

Matt flew as fast as he could and took aim and shot the biggest blast that he could and it hit its target knocking Mindy out.

In the ambulance, Will started freaking out. "Let me out of here, I can still help."

On one side of Will is Irma and on the other side Taranee while the doctor stood at the front. "Will, calm down." Taranee yelled over Will's screaming. "Will you have to calm down or you'll hurt yourself."

"No I'm fine; it's Matt that needs my help. He needs me; he can't fight her off alone." Will continued.

"No Will, you're not fine, you have a broken collar bone and if you don't settle down, you'll hurt yourself even more." Irma said trying to get Will to calm down.

"Will you please calm her down or we may have to put her to sleep. I don't mean dead, I just mean asleep so she doesn't hurt herself more." The doctor said after some shock that came across the two girls faces.

"I need to help my husband before he dies trying to kill that witch." Will yelled out angrily.

"Will, that is just the opposite. You need him more then he needs you right now and in your current condition, you would only make things worse." Taranee tried to reason but Will just kept screaming. "Let's knock her out." Taranee said not really wanting to knock her friend out.

"Hold her down so she doesn't move." The doctor said bring a needle over.

"Don't you dare you two or I will so hurt you." Will threatened and then went back to screaming.

"Sorry Will, but your out of control right now and you need to rest." Irma helped hold down Will and the screaming continued and the doctor was able to do his job safely. "So how long will she freak out like this?" Irma looked at Will as the screaming became quieter and soon there was no noise at all.

"If we're lucky then Matt will show up when she wakes up and she won't worry so much and she will finally be able to relax. If not then I am afraid that she may be traumatized by this forever. The hope is that she will think that it was all a dream and forget about it completely. Only problem is that with a broken collar bone; that would soon change so all we can do is hope for the best." The doctor lowered his head and looked at the poor woman.

Matt cautiously walked over to Mindy and picked her up and took her over to the cops. "If she wakes up, hold her off the best you can, I need to see my wife." He then flew off toward the hospital. He didn't get very far before he decided to rest his wings and walk some of the way. 'I'm going to need all the strength I can get because once she wakes up, I'm going to have to go after her again and there is no way that the cops could possibly hold her off for to long.' When he finally reached the hospital about thirty minutes later he walked up to the counter and then Elyon came up to him.

"Matt, follow me." Matt followed Elyon up to the room.

In the room Will is in, Will woke up. She looked around and then started to freak out a little. "Where is my husband?" Will looked around the room panicking.

"I will" The doctor was then cut off by the door opening and Matt walked in.

"Hi Will, how are you feeling?" Matt walked over and hugged her.

"So is Mindy gone for good?" Will asked with as much hope as she could muster.

"I knocked her out and then I came to see you Will." Just then Mindy broke through the large window. Matt then blasted her out of the window but not before he noticed blood all over her. "I'll take her out, you rest." Matt flew out of the window and Will fell asleep with a smile on her face. Taranee Irma and the doctor breathed out relieved to see that the trauma was just temporarily.

Four days later and Will woke up wearily. The doctor walked in shortly after she had woken up. "Good, you're awake. You have been out for four days and have had many visitors." The doctor said with a smile.

"Where is my husband, has he come in today." Will said knowing Matt would visit her no matter what happens.

"He is here actually." The doctor said as he rolled back the curtain to reveal Matt on the other side. "He has broken his leg and his arm. He did lose a little blood but you were by far the worst of the blood loss. He fought for three days and he is very exhausted and is dehydrated"

Will smiled knowing that Matt was ok and then a thought came to her. "What happened to Mindy, do you know?"

"No one knows for sure what happened. One second she was on the ground bleeding pretty badly and the next she disappeared like she was pulled into something. It is very strange but then a lot of strange things have happened lately." The doctor turned his head and pulled Matt closer to Will seeing as Matt was just waking up.

"Hey Will, how are you doing?" Will simply nodded indicating that she is just fine. "One down, one more to go." Will and Matt let out a simple and then many people walked into the room. Matt thought about what is was he saw when he fought Mindy back to the silver dragon. Half of the officers were no longer alive but he didn't let it get him down for the sake of Will. At least on the plus side, Irma's dad is still living.

Will smiled but she secretly worried that Mindy isn't quiet finished with them yet.

**A/N: There is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. I try to update every morning since that gives people enough time to review and enough time for me to think. I hope you enjoyed and sorry that the second half of the battle wasn't much of one. I didn't talk about it much anyway.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Deja vu**

Elyon had brought Mindy to Meridian a few days ago to help stop the bleeding and talk with her hoping that she had a change of heart. Elyon healed Mindy to the point that she stopped bleeding. Then Elyon went over and sat on her throne leaving Mindy to lie on the cold floor. Elyon pities the girl but Mindy doesn't deserve kindness any more then what she did already. Elyon stared at her angrily and though she blames Mindy for the recent events, she blames Phobos for Mindy's pain. Mindy didn't deserve everything that she went through. It's all thanks to Phobos that she is the way she is. Then Elyon heard some ruffling and went over next to Mindy. Elyon kneeled down next to Mindy and waited for her to sit up. Mindy had different plans however and shot up and grabbed Elyon by the arms. Elyon shot her magic at her to throw her off but all it seemed to do is absorb into her. When Elyon tried to stop she found that she couldn't. After a few minutes, Mindy let go and threw Elyon into a wall. Elyon raised her head weakly. "What did you do to me?" Elyon asked weakly.

Mindy stood up and smiled. "I took you precious power your highness. The power of the heart of Meridian is mine."

Elyon sat there unable to move. "Major Déjà vu." Then the guards walked into the room after hearing the crash to find only Elyon in the room.

Aldarn ran over and helped Elyon to her throne. "What happened your highness?"

"Remember Nerissa and what she did to me to get me out of the way?" Aldarn nodded and Elyon continued. "Yeah well, Mindy just did that same thing. How, I'm not quiet sure." Elyon then fainted on her throne.

'We need the guardians but Will is in the hospital and so there is nothing they can do. I guess the only option is to get Will's husband. It's Nerissa all over again.' Aldarn thought. "Go find Blunk and go get Matt."

A week later and Will and Matt had bought an apartment and settled in. "Matt, what do you think happened to Mindy?" Will asked as Matt cooked dinner for the two. They had decided that they would take turns cooking and today is Matt's turn.

"I have no" Matt was then cut off by a blue light. "Blunk, what are you doing here.

"Guardian husband needed at castle right away." Blunk said as Will walked into the room and stood net to Matt.

"Why, what happened Blunk?" Matt asked a little worried that he was needed and not the girls. He feared that it had to do with Mindy which came true when Blunk started talking.

"Beat up girl took queenies power."

"Déjà vu; ok Blunk, let's go." The three hopped through the fold and ended up in the castle. "Elyon, what happened?" The two asked though they knew the answer already.

Elyon sat on her throne looking dead. "Matt, go and take Mindy down. I need my power back." Elyon grew weaker and weaker as the days went.

"I know exactly what to do, unfortunately." Then Will ran off and went to straight to the prison a big feeling of Déjà vu running through her head. They walked into the prison and up to Phobos. "Ok Phobos, Elyon lost her power and Matt can't do this on his own and elemental powers won't do anything and so we need you." Will said not happy about this but this time Will had a way to make sure that Phobos would keep his promise whether he liked it or not.

"Why would I help you help my sister? Though I guess if it means getting out of this place, I can go with it. So what vow is it you want me to make this time?"

Will smiled evilly which actually frightened Phobos a bit. "You have to vow on all the hearts that once we get Elyon's power back that you won't use her power in any world at any time in any universe and that you won't betray us before, during and after the fight." Will had to admit that the 'any universe' part was a bit much but she wasn't taking any chances this time.

"I would rather stay here guardian." Phobos said plainly.

"Ok but if you stay here; you are as good as dead. You are after all the one that banished Mindy in the first place and because of that, she has gone all psycho on us. Technically Phobos this is all your fault and trust me, she will come after you once we're out of the way." Will smiled at this. "There is one plus to this though, there won't be problems with you or Nerissa anymore since she will go after her as well, I'm sure."

"I'm not being given a choice here am I?" Will shook her head and Phobos said the vow. "Happy?"

"Let Phobos go." Will said happily and then turned to the others. "Anyone else want to be freed like say, you Cedric, since you are after all Phobos right hand man. Actually, she will probably go after all of you." The others were about to make the same vow but Will stopped them. "I have a different vow for all of you. "Vow on all the hearts that you will not take the power from Phobos once he gets it back and you won't betray us before, during and after the fight." Cedric knew that this was specifically directed to him. Cedric didn't see how this was going to go well for him but he decided to go with it anyway. Everyone of Phobos the followers made the vow and then they were released.

"You're not taking any chances this time are you guardian?" Cedric asked.

"Got that right snake man." Will said smugly. They reached the castle and went to see Elyon. "We have some Major reinforcements Elyon and this time, no one is getting away with this.

Elyon trusted Will especially since she really had no other choice but rely on her brother. "Go find her." Will then left the castle.

**A/N: So I think this chapter went well. Please review and thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Finding Refuge **

Shortly after Will left Elyon asked to talk to the guardians alone. Phobos and his big band of followers left the castle. "Taranee, I was able to figure out where Mindy is going before she took my powers completely." Elyon said; her voice a little hoarse. "She is heading out to Las Vegas to get away from you and get some rest to regain the rest of her energy. Get to her before she gets her strength back. Right now she has no idea how to use my powers so you have the advantage right now." She coughed and leaned back on her throne. "I am slowly losing my life force. Mindy did more then just take my power; she is taking my life force as well." Then Elyon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The guardians looked at Elyon and then Taranee took charge. "Come on, let's go get Will and go take down Mindy." The girls wanted to stay and take care of Elyon but knew that the group needed all the help they could get. They took one last look at Elyon and then left the castle leaving Elyon alone with her guards. Once they arrived outside, everyone looked at the guardians wondering what Elyon had said to them. "Ok everyone, we are going to Las Vegas, that's where Mindy should be." Taranee said and Will walked up next to her.

"Let's get a move on." Will said and created a fold back to heatherfield. When she got to the other side of the fold, the guardians all realized that they had arrived at Wills house of course the only one that wasn't surprised by this is Will. "I'm going to talk to my mom and then have her call your parents so that they know where we will be." Will then walked into her home. After about ten minutes, Will walked back out and handed each of the guardians a sword. "Don't ask where I got them, just take them. We will need them to help fight off Mindy. If you get hurt, fall back and leave the battle, I can't allow me or any of my guardians to get themselves killed or fatally injured. Now let's move it."

Just then Phobos walked up to Will. "So if they get hurt, they can run but we can't." Phobos complained.

Will having no patience at the moment snapped back at him. "Phobos, you can hurt her from a distance and if you're hurt unlike us who can't hurt her with anything other then a sword, so back off." Will then transformed them and flew high above them. "Have the lurdans stand guard here in heatherfield while the rest of us go get Mindy."

Taranee then telepathically spoke to Will. 'Will, we need to hurry or Elyon will die. She is losing her life force.'

'Why didn't you tell me that earlier Taranee?' Will snapped at her friend.

'I didn't want Phobos to hear that or he might just take his time helping. I know you're the leader Will but you need'

Taranee was cut off by Will. 'I know Taranee, I need to calm down.' Will said saying exactly what Taranee was going to say. Will and the others then flew up into the air two guardians carrying Cedric in his human form and two carrying Miranda in her human form.

In Las Vegas, Mindy weakly walked around and found an abandoned building just outside of town and well hidden. Mindy walked up to the building with the feeling that someone is watching her. She walked into the building and then got grabbed by someone. Mindy didn't bother to struggle confusing the person that grabbed her. Mindy inwardly smiled and then stomped on the person's foot and flipped around and kicked the guy in the head. Mindy walked forward when she got stopped by a decently sized man both in height and weight and stared at him. "Who are you girl?" The man asked plainly.

"I'm Mindy Johnson and if you have anyone touch me again, I will personally cut your throat open right after the man that attacks me dies."

The man stood there rubbing his chin thinking and then spoke up. "I like you Mindy. Please, accept my apologies. We aren't fond of trespassers and so we attack them if they enter here." He said and then whistled and out came hundreds of thug looking men with guns and other things. "These are my men."

'I could use the protection.' Mindy thought and came up with a decision. "I'll accept your apology if you let me stay here for as long as I need."

The man thought for a second and then answered. "Then welcome my dear but if I may ask, why would you want to stay here?"

"I'm not a full strength and so I was looking for a well hidden place to rest up. I am having some trouble with some people trying get rid of me." Mindy's legs started to shake.

The man saw this and thought that she was just acting tough to get out of trouble which made him angry but he was also impressed. Then he came up with an idea. "You up there." He pointed to a man with a gun. "Come here." Then the man turned back to Mindy. "I don't like being tricked miss Johnson. Oh and my name is Alex." Then Alex snapped his fingers and the man shot at Mindy. Mindy moved out of the way of the bullet and ran at the man with the gun. She grabbed his head and ripped it off. Then she ran over to Alex. "So you're not as weak as you lead us to believe. Why with such power would you need our help?"

Mindy knew why he had the man attack and is now ok with it. "The people chasing me already almost killed me once. I am lucky to be alive. Let's just say that after three days of fighting, that means something. All I need is rest and I will be out of your hair."

"So you're the hybrid that fought for three days straight." Welcome to our home.

After a few hours of flying, the group had finally landed in Las Vegas. "Ok everyone, let's get looking."

**A/N: So it took me longer then usual to update but my friend called and I don't get to see him anymore. He is in the army so I wanted to talk to him as much as possible. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: They Found Me**

The group split up to find Mindy. Phobos, Will, and Irma went right, Taranee, Cornelia, and Miranda went left, and Hay Lyn, (Lyn instead of Lyndon) Matt and Cedric went straight.

Will focused herself on two things. One on finding Mindy and the other on keeping her eye on Phobos. 'Ok Guardians, once you find Mindy, telepathically warn us. We will meet back at where we started by nine if we haven't found her.' Will telepathically said and got an ok from the others. That is one thing that had really improved since they first found they could mentally talk to each other. There ranged grew incredibly, they could go for miles and still communicate. Will and the group had been walking for hours and nine o'clock is in five minutes. Phobos knew that there was no way they would find her in five minutes and stopped receiving a look from Will. "Getting tired Phobos?" Will smirked

"No guardian, but there is no way that we will find Mindy in five, sorry, now four minutes. I am going back." Phobos said getting a hard glare from Will. "Glare at me all you like, that won't change a thing guardian." Phobos then started walking away.

Will ran up to him and turned him around. "I don't care what you think Phobos, I'm in charge and what I say goes. I will not let my friends and my husband die because some evil prince wanted to be stuck up and leave early. If we don't find her by nine, then we will quit and head back but until then we keeping looking. You got that Phobos." Will yelled at the top of her lungs in Phobos face.

"You're not intimidating guardian." Phobos said smugly.

Hearing this made Will blow up right there. She ran up to him and punched him right in the face throwing him to the ground. "You listen to me Phobos; I could care less about intimidating you."

"What happened to the vow Will?" Phobos brought up.

"I made no vow Phobos and I made sure that I don't screw this up." Will looked at her watch and it is now one minute to nine and then she got a telepathic call. 'Hay, did you find her?'

'Yeah Will, we found her and she is well guarded. She is in an old building outside of town, I saw her walk in and there were hundreds of people with her. At least that's what it looked like from where I was; I didn't dare blow this. I warned the others already Will so don't worry, just get over here.'

'Got it Hay, good job.' Then Will turned to Phobos and Irma. "Hay got her, let's go." Then the three flew off in the direction of Hay Lyn's group. Once they arrived, everyone else was there already and Will came up with a plan. "This is how it is going to go. Miranda and Cedric; get to the top of the building and wait until I give you the signal to drop in. I will point bring my arm back and then fling it forward. Phobos, Taranee, and Hay, go to the side of the building and once you hear a crash break through the side. Cornelia, Irma and I will go through the front. Now get into your positions, we can't mess this up."

A Few minutes earlier that day Mindy had been upstairs with Alex talking to him about her life. She had been asked about her life and so she decided that she would talk to him about it hoping that maybe he would understand her. Mindy smiled at the fact that he had been relating to her in some ways, not all but some and that made her happy to know that she wasn't completely alone. Ok so she happened to be the only hybrid but she didn't expect any to relate to that. After a while of explaining her life Alex stood up and hugged her.

Alex to hadn't been exactly loved by his foster parents and so he joined this group of thugs since they were like his only family. He wasn't the best kid either; he tried to be but his foster parents blamed him for everything that went wrong. He eventually decided that if they wanted to blame him for things, it may as well be things that he did and so he became the bully at school and thug on the street. Alex joined the thugs and eventually became their leader. A lot more then just bad foster parents he could relate to though. "So, you were never loved by anyone huh? I'm sorry about that but here you can finally feel loved by someone." He said walking over and gently rubbing her arms up and down.

Mindy relaxed and smiled happily. "Thanks Alex, you really are a true friend." Mindy felt like she could melt right then and there as Alex made his way up to her shoulders and began giving her a message. "I haven't felt so good in years." Mindy leaned closer into him and smiled even wider. "How did you learn to message so well Alex?"

Alex smiled and had to admit it. "I never have given a message in my life actually. This would be my first time."

Mindy grew shocked by this and then relaxed again. "You're a natural then." Mindy wrapped her arms around her arms and rubbed them up and down. Mindy closed her eyes and got lost in the moment and started dozing off into her own world and didn't even realize that Alex let go. When Mindy opened her eyes, reality hit her. "Why did you stop?" She said as she looked around and noticed that she is now sitting on a bed in another part of the room. She saw that her cloths are still on which she wasn't sure if she was happy about or not. After a little thinking, she went to the bathroom and then came out of it with nothing on. Then a crash was heard and she ran back into the bathroom and got dressed. 'Alex hadn't even seen me yet' Mindy thought to herself.

'Good, I don't want him to.' A voice in her head said. 'Matt will take you out and free me.'

'I don't think so missy, I'm in control and nothing can break it.' Mindy then ran out of the bathroom and ran up next to Alex. "My enemies are here, they found me somehow."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I had to baby sit my niece while everyone was gone. Thanks for reading and updating and please read and review, thank you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Eric Monaro**

Will, Irma and Cornelia Bust into the building. "Irma, flood the place, Cornelia, make wall between us and them." Will yelled out and they immediately went into action and in a few seconds every tub and sink had water spurting out the top and a big wall of wood and dirt was formed. The thugs came out saw this and started shooting but by this time, there was too much water in the room and the wall is up so the bullets couldn't make it through. A few more minutes went by and every thug in the room had a soaked gun. Irma put up a small shield of water and Cornelia let the wall fall allowing all the water in the building to rush out. Irma let her shield down and Will signaled for the rest to come in.

The thugs got up off the floor and coughed up some water. They tried shooting their guns but they were too soaked to fire. Just then Mindy came out of the room. She looked around the building and saw that everything is soaked. Mindy screamed in frustration and glared at the group. "Why can't you just leave me be and let me love someone. First it was Matt and now Alex. Alex is the leader here."

"Oh yeah, let's leave you alone to get stronger and then come to kill us. I don't think so Mindy. We are taking you down while you're weak." Will yelled out at her.

"I don't need to be a full strength to beat you guardian." Mindy rushed toward Will dodging everything they shot at here. As she ran she grew her claws and then went head to head with Will. Will pulled out her sword and blocked the attack and did that for another three strikes while spinning so Will wouldn't get hit from behind. Mindy went to strike again and as expected, she got blocked. She flipped her claws around to the bottom of the sword and flung it out of Will's hands. Mindy immediately backhanded will to the face and then clawed her across her chest and finally shoved her to the ground. Mindy saw Matt getting ready to fire and she rushed at him. Mindy dodged the attacks and got close and stuck her claws right through his arm as Matt shot off and nicked Mindy's arm. She lifted Matt into the air and threw him into a wall. Mindy then turned her attention to the other guardians who were coming at her with their swords. She swiftly spun around and knocked every one of them to the floor. Taranee heard Will weakly think something to her and she teletransported away after getting the other girls to follow. Mindy saw this and laughed. "So they are leaving their leader. Just like you guardians to run." Then Phobos and the others attacked and were quickly beaten. A few minutes later and some small flashes appeared.

"Mindy, don't think that this is over yet." Taranee yelled as more and more lurdans came into the building.

"This is your army, how quant." Mindy ran through and killed over half of the lurdans while the others had been fatally injured.

In Meridian, a huge army of people marched toward the village. Once they reached the village, the whole army broke up and went to find there families that they haven't seen in at least twenty years except for one who went looking for a specific person. He went through the whole village asking people for info but none have heard a thing. He knew that he only had one choice left. He went to the castle and barged in. Usually he would have asked for permission but he didn't have time for talk right now. He went straight to the throne room. Once he entered, he saw Elyon looking very weak and she started going very pale. "Excuse me your highness, but I need to head to earth immediately." Just then Blunk came into the room.

"I can help out tall man." Blunk said with a big grin.

Elyon then spoke up weakly knowing what the man wanted. "She is in Las Vegas." She said unable to speak any more.

Blunk then made a fold there knowing that he had been there before for vacation. He wanted as far from the guardians as he could get and that seemed like a good place to go. Blunk let the man through the fold and waved goodbye. "Queenie, how did you know where he wanted to go?" Blunk asked

Elyon shook her head in response to weak to talk. Aldarn walked out of the castle and in front of everyone. "hello everyone, I must have your attention." Every villager looked toward him with curiosity. "The queen is very sick right now so no one is aloud into the castle other then the guards." Aldarn looked at Raythor and Vathek who are now standing guard.

In Las Vegas, the man ran through the streets and looked everywhere that his target could be. After roaming around for a while, a lurdan went flying through the air and landed right in front of him but the thing has no head. "Perfect." He said knowing that he was close, not that the thing is dead. After running, he finally found the place and saw a guardian on the ground with his target standing walking toward her.

Mindy smiled wickedly and stood above Will. "It's time that I get my revenge once and for all." She lifted her arm and shot it down but she never reached her target because a sword had blocked her. Mindy looked up angrily but her anger quickly vanished. This was someone that she thought she would never see again. To see him here shocked her. "Eric Monaro." She said as if she was about to cry. She hadn't seen him since she was banished from Meridian. She never thought that she would see him after that even if she did return to Meridian. The last thought she had of him was him being sent off to war and to see him here and alive made her happy.

**A/N: here is another chapter up and I have no clue how much there is to go. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so and thanks again. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Orena's Story Part One**

Mindy stared at Eric, her long time friend for what seemed like an eternity before she hugged him tightly as memories came rushing back that she had never had and also couldn't remember. What confused Mindy the most is how she could have memories of these things that had never had and yet she still had them. Mindy let go and ran out of the building faster then they could see. She jumped onto the roof of the building and ran. 'Stop running and get back there.'

'No way, I need to think and your going to let me you witch.' Mindy yelled to her other self. She kept running and eventually made it to the beach miles away from Vegas. She sat down and then thought.

**Flashback**

I was born into a family with my father being human and my mother being a Mogriff. When I looked up into my parents eyes I smiled and laughed as I grabbed there hands and then my mother named me. My name is Orena and I'm a hybrid but I'm ok with it because right next to me is a boy named Eric and he was the first one other then my parents to grab my hand and laugh. Right then I knew that we would be great friends but neither of us had expected of what was to happen in the future.

It had been three years later and I had my best friend Eric right beside me when we were called to the village by Phobos. I didn't know the prince at all and so this was exciting for me or at least it would have been if it wasn't for what I heard. "Citizens of Meridian, look for the family of three. One is human and a wizard, the other a mogriff and the other is the hybrid. Bring the three to me so that I may get rid of the abominations. All those that refuse will suffer the fate that the three will suffer. Now go and find me these creatures. Also, bring all the children to me so that I may send them to war."

I looked up at my parents and could see fear in there eyes. Everyone scattered while kids were being picked up and taken to the prince. My friend and I were sent running away while our parents defended us. Eric and I had finally reached a cave that we could hide in and we went inside. Eric turned to me and hugged me but not in fear but in a loving way and then he spoke to me. "Orena, swear on Kandrakhar that you will never forget me please."

I didn't know what this Kandrakhar was but I promised on it that I would never forget him. Then we heard footsteps and he vowed to me that he would never forget me and then in ran two guards. Eric pushed me away and fought them by himself and he yelled at me to run and I did. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure that I did what Eric wanted me to do. He had been the only loyal friend that I had in Meridian and I wasn't about to lose that friendship. Besides, he is very intelligent and I know that whatever he asked me to do was and is for the best.

I ran and ran until I bumped into someone and who it was that I ran into was a guard. He grabbed me and I screamed and fought to get loose but I wasn't strong enough to get loose and so I was dragged all the way to the castle. "Let go and where is my mommy and daddy." I screamed that the whole way hoping that the man might let go but he never did. Before we arrived at the castle I saw the guardians fly over head. "Please help me." I wasn't the smartest child but I did know about the guardians and so I screamed for help and saw one of them look at me and looked at me with a look that said 'You will be ok, don't worry.' They flew off and I felt better but I was still angry that they hadn't stopped for just a second to help.

Once we arrived at the castle the guardians were gone and Phobos stood there waiting to get to me. I was terrified by this and he could see it. Eric always told me to be brave when I was in danger but it was so hard not knowing what was going too happened. Phobos smiled at me evilly and it scared me even more. I did my best not to show him that I was scared but I couldn't do it. The next thing I knew, my parents were brought out and put in something with a big knife above them. I had no idea what it was and I grew more and more terrified. "Mommy, daddy. Please don't hurt them, I love them and they are my only family." I begged but Phobos didn't even budge and he waved his had downward and the last thing I heard from my parents were three words. "We love you." Then the knife cut off their heads and their blood splattered all over me. I couldn't move from that spot. I did cry however because I no longer had parents. How could he be so me to me that he would kill my parents right in front of me. I never did answer that question before Phobos grabbed me by the head. I could hear him say something but I wasn't sure what he had said. The next thing I knew, my memories were completely scattered and I remember only that my parents died and that it was Phobos that killed them. I remembered that the guardians had completely ignored me and they ran away. I also remembered a boy named Eric who is my friends and that he is being sent off to war. He told me that my name is Mindy then a portal appeared and Phobos threw me through and the next thing I knew, I was in an old looking building.

A woman came out and took me into the building to wash off all the blood on me. I don't remember why I even had blood on me. "Sweetie, where are your parents." The woman asked and I could only give one answer. "They're dead."

**A/N: This chapter is Mindy talking about her past from her point of view. This is a very sad chapter. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please continue reading and reviewing. That's it for part one. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Orena's Story Part Two**

When I finally got a good look around, I found myself at some orphanage on where ever I was. I had no clue where I was. All I knew is that it wasn't Meridian. The kind woman took me in but in my mind, she had been taking pity on me and it disgusted me. I didn't want pity and that's when I realized that something had changed because I did. For some reason I didn't want help, just someone that would truly love me.

I had been taken to some part of the building and saw children everywhere. They would come up to me but I would grab them and throw them onto the ground. People got mad at me for doing that but I didn't care. The kids that ran to them would get protected but I had nothing, I was an outcast in this world. I grew angry and started breaking things which got me into trouble. I still had no guilt and inside it confused me greatly but my mind and body seemed to have different ideas.

One day after a few weeks, a couple came in and wanted to adopt a child. Now I had been good the week before. The couple came through the door leading to the children and looked around. Only one thought went through my head, 'No way was I going to be picked.' Just then the man came and picked me up. 'I was finally going to have a family who would actually love me for me.' I thought as they took me out of the room and signed some papers. Then we walked out and they put me into the car. "Happy." I said loudly just like a little child which I was. The two laughed and we drove off.

After a year of living with them and I had gotten into fights here and there and then I would yelled at. I was seven now and I began disliking the people that took me in. Just recently I morphed in front of them and it scared them to death but a smile grew on my face but then the man came out with a gun and aimed it at me. The only thing that saved my life was the fact that I was a child. I know that because of what the man said. "I can't shoot her, she is just a child." Then he put the gun away and left. My friends came over and I had been wanting to know if they were truly my friends or not and so I morphed in front of them and they ran from me saying they never wanted to come over again. Just like my so called step parents, they ran from me, they didn't really like me anymore. I couldn't help who I was.

The years went by and I couldn't keep a single friend that I had. I was always getting into trouble. Then one day in high school, I found someone that liked me and wanted to be friends with me and I said fine. I never showed who I really was again, and though I knew that they wouldn't really like me, I didn't care. That same day when I got home, I was told that I would have to work to go to collage because there was no way those people that hardly raised me would pay for it.

That night when the woman brought home a steak, I went for it as soon as she left the room. I ripped off the plastic and started chowing down. I wasn't about to be left with scraps again, there leftovers. I was gone by the time they returned to cook the steak. Ok so I was around the corner. When I saw my step mom scratch her head, I came around the corner with blood from the steak all over my face. "That was a good steak mom." I said evilly with and evil smile on my face. "I wasn't going to have your scraps again tonight. You have pushed me around for to long and now it's time for me to push you two around." Long before now I had lost all control over my body. Now right after I said that I jumped at her and knocked her down. I picked her up and threw her out the open door just as my step dad came down the stairs. He saw this and ran over to his wife. I smiled a very evil smile and walked over to the door still smiling and shut it and took the house as my own. After a while, some cops came by. I laughed as they broke the door down. They told me to freeze but all they got was a laugh. I ran around and ripped them apart. They cops stopped coming and so did the two that were supposed to be my parents.

I spent years working so I could get to collage. I finally did it to after working myself to death for years. A while after I went to collage, I met Matt Olson. I tried my hardest to get him to like me but there was no way I was giving up. I tried for years and then came his graduation and his little girlfriend came over.

**End Flashback**

"Man, how could my life be so awful?"

'It's not' the voice was then cut off.

'You will not reside in me anymore, I know the truth now and I will not be your puppet any longer.' Orena screamed while holding her head and Eric, all the guardians, and Matt were standing there watching. A few minutes later and Orena fell to the ground on her knees exhausted.

Matt saw something which made everything make sense to him. He could see this black aura coming off of her. "Everyone, I finally get it." Everyone looked at Matt confused. "She isn't really Mindy, she has a different name. What it is I'm not sure exactly. Will, do remember when I was Shagon?" Will nodded and shuddered. "Well that is what happened to her. She has been trapped inside her own mind for years and now she is finally being let out. She was just like me."

Eric walked over to the group. "Her name is really Orena. I found out what Phobos did to my good friend and it made me angry but I also have a better control over it then she did. Being a hybrid has made her life hard and it's no thanks to Phobos." Then Eric walked over to Orena and put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" Orena looked at Eric, nodded and then kissed him.

**A/N: Now you now the story behind Orena. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Once again hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Welcome Home Orena**

The guardians looked at this sight and smiled slightly. Will being the leader kept her head on and remembered that Elyon needs her power back ASAP and so she walked over to the two. "I don't mean to break up this moment, but Elyon needs her power back as well as her life force so if we could hurry this up a bit." Will said as nicely as possible.

Orena got up and looked at Will in the eyes. "Let's go." Orena said simply and so Will created a fold and the two went through. Will walked up to the guards when they arrived. "Raythor, Vathek, my good friends, I don't mean to sound pushy but, let's us through so that Elyon can have her power back." Raythor immediately opened the door and the two ran to the queen's room. "Elyon!" Will yelled seeing her friend looking so dead now. "Aldarn, how is she?"

"The queen has no heartbeat Will, it just stopped." Aldarn looked down sadly.

"Orena, give Elyon her powers back." Will yelled trying to speed things up.

Orena wanted to help but she wasn't sure how her evil half had stolen Elyon's power in the first place but she wasn't about to tell the leader guardian that. Orena focused as hard as she could but she began wishing that her evil self had never taken her power in the first place and without warning, Orena started feeling drained. A light blue aura flowed out of her and into Elyon. After the aura had stopped flowing out, Orena fell to the ground exhausted. "Did…it…work?" Orena asked weakly

Will held up Orena and watched as Elyon sat there not moving. "We're too late. We failed." Then Will turned and helped Orena out of the castle.

Will made a fold a little ways outside the castle and was about to head through when Elyon ran out. "Will, wait." Elyon yelled out to them before they went through.

Will turned around in shock and smiled happily at Elyon. "Elyon how are you alive?" Will asked utterly confused.

"I went into a sleep that stopped all my body functions. It only lasts three days or until my life force is back. I didn't know about it until Oracle told me." Elyon hugged her friend and then went over to Orena. "You my dear" Orena got herself prepared for Elyon to do something or say something that she deserved or felt like she deserved but she heard something completely opposite of what she expected. "Are no longer banished from meridian. You can come home Orena."

Orena looked at her confused. "But why…would I be…allowed here…after everything…that I did." Orena asked still recovering from the great loss of life force.

Elyon smiled at her. "You aren't to be blamed for not having control of your own body Orena. I have a friend that had a similar problem. He didn't have control of his body either and so he had no control over what he did and so he can't be blamed. Like you my friend, he was trapped in his own mind." Elyon explained to the poor girl.

"I'm a hybrid, why would you want someone like me?" Orena said getting down on herself.

"You have no need to be so hard on yourself Orena. I could use someone like you Orena. You have a special gift, that's what it is. Your not some hybrid to me Orena, you're a person gifted with great power. How would you like to join my guards. In fact, why don't you be my body guard Orena?"

Orena hadn't a clue what to say, she was being treated as a regular human with a gift, not a freak that doesn't belong like Phobos did. She finally had the feeling of being wanted by people. The only time that that had happened was when she was three. Tears of joy started flowing out of her eyes. "Thank you so much. I would love to be you body guard my queen."

Orena bowed but Elyon lifted her head. "That's Elyon to you Orena." Elyon said sweetly. "No need to bow either, I don't particularly like the bowing thing so much. My brother Phobos however, he is just a big weenie. Speaking of which, where is my brother Will?" Will looked down and shrugged. "Don't worry Will, we will find him and his goons."

"Well, you'll find some of them anyway. Most of the lurdans are well, dead now." Will said feeling somewhat guilty.

"No need to feel bad Will, they did agree to go because if they hadn't, they would have either stayed in Meridian or stayed in there cells." Elyon then looked to Orena. "Mindy really did a number on the lurdans huh?" Orena blushed and looked to the ground. "It's alright, like I said, it isn't your fault." Will left and then came back with Eric and the guardians.

Eric ran up next to Orena. "Thank you for keeping your promise Orena."

"How could I forget you Eric, you were after all the only friend I had then."

"Orena, there has been something that I have wanted to talk to you about." Orena looked at Eric curiously. "I always loved you Orena and so I wanted to find you after that long war. I wanted to make sure that you were ok and I found that you had lost your mind, in a way. I came back to ask you one thing Orena." Eric got down on his right knee and pulled out a box. The box was warn and it looked like he had had it for years. "I always kept this to keep me going so that when I returned, I could ask you to marry me Orena."

Orena took a step back and gasped after hearing what it was he had just said. "Yes Eric." She jumped on him and gave him a great big hug. All the girls sighed with smiles on there faces. The two stayed in that moment for a while before they broke apart.

"So Orena, do you think that your fiancé would mind helping you out." Elyon asked with a smile.

"Really?" Elyon nodded and gave Orena a big smile. "There is one thing I don't get, why didn't the guard know about the temporary sleep?"

Elyon chuckled and replied. "The Oracle only wants me to know, other then a few. If there is anyone around that would want me dead, they could kill me that way. While I'm asleep, I am vulnerable. No let me show you around here while the guardians head home." The guardians left and Orena was showed around her old and yet new home.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading and please continue to. I really enjoy the comments and am excited to hear them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, thank you.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: One Plan After Another**

Back on earth in the Silver Dragon, the guardians had returned to talk about the next thorn in there sides. Caleb had just walked into the building when they began. "Good, Caleb's here." Will has plans for Caleb and so having him here would keep her from explaining things twice. "Here is the deal everyone, we need to find Nerissa but we have no clue where she is. So we need one person to find out where she is." Before Will could finish, Hay Lyn jumped in.

"I could do it; after all I can turn invisible. Nerissa would never see me." Hay Lyn suggested. Everyone but Will thought that would be a great idea.

"Thanks Hay but I think it would be better if we sent Caleb to spy. He has done that before." Will said plainly and was about to continue when Cornelia cut her off.

"I don't think so Will; I need Caleb here with me." Cornelia didn't yell but just calmly said it so an argument wouldn't break out and since she would soon be yelled at and for good reason.

"I know your worried about him Cornelia but let's put it this way. If Hay goes in and she is spotted, then Nerissa will kill her right then and there. If Caleb goes and gets spotted, Nerissa might capture him but no matter how evil she is, she can't bring herself to kill her son. I know that this is hard but having Caleb go is the best option." Will could see everyone but Cornelia nod which is to be expected.

Then Cornelia said something that surprised everyone. "I know he is Will, it's just. You're going to hate me after I say this." Cornelia saw confused looks on there faces and continued. "Will, I'm pregnant."

"Why would" Will stopped and then realized something. "How long have you known Cornelia?" Will asked somewhat harshly.

Cornelia frowned but didn't look away from Will. "I've known since shortly after Caleb and I got married." Cornelia braced herself for the storm that was about to come.

"Cornelia! How could you be so stupid? What were thinking fighting when you very well knew that if you died or got seriously injured, that your baby would go with it.? I don't even know what to say to you Cornelia. You risking not only your life but your child's as well. From here on in, you are out of this witch until that baby is born Cornelia. Do I make myself clear?" Will calmed down a little by the end but was still very angry with Cornelia.

"Yes Will, you do. I understand and I'm ok with it." Cornelia just stood there frowning and trying to hold back some tears threatening to fall.

Will saw this and then walked over to Cornelia and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look Cornelia, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry I asked that first question about how you could be so stupid. You not Cornelia, you're very smart, you were just trying to help. I can't let you just fight though. If we ever had a battle and then you died, I couldn't let your parents go through that." Will said fully calmed down and gently talking to her.

"You have every right to yell at me. I should have told you that I'm pregnant the first that I heard instead of keeping it a secret from you." Cornelia frowned and then turned to leave. Halfway into her turn, Will stopped her and told her to stay still.

Everyone looked to see if Cornelia's stomach had grown any. She isn't as skinny as she was but she didn't come close to being noticeable without looking really hard. The girls smiled and then Will broke the silence. "Ok Cornelia, you and Caleb go home while we come up with a different plan to find Nerissa." Cornelia hugged Will, thanked her and left with Caleb with a smile on her face. "So does anyone have a good idea or should we hope that she doesn't strike until after Cornelia has her baby." Will asked the other three.

"I say we wait." Irma said though she would rather have this thing done and over with as soon as possible.

"I say we wait too. We can't really fight Nerissa with just us four. Heck, we could barely take her with all of us." Taranee said a painful but obvious truth.

"I agree with Taranee Will, fighting Nerissa would be disastrous for us." Hay Lyn said also making a painful and obvious truth.

"Then it's settled, we wait until the baby is born and a little after that so that Cornelia has time to recover." Will wasn't so sure about waiting but found it better then getting killed. The only real problems with this is that it allows Nerissa to become stronger if she tried to and if she attacks then they won't have a choice but to fight. Will felt like a rat in a maze. Just as they find themselves getting out, the maze changes and they end up lost again. If it hadn't been for Orena's evil side, they would have found Nerissa a long time ago and everything would be good now. Of course after finding out that Cornelia is pregnant, they are probably no further in getting Nerissa jailed. Will had become so mixed up and wasn't exactly sure what to do. All Will really knew at this point is that they are trapped and there is no way out at this point. Will had planned on having kids shortly after she got out of jail and she and Matt even tried a few times which made Will feel guilty. She had just gotten made at Cornelia. Ok so it wasn't for the fact that she is pregnant, it is the fact that she didn't tell them so that she could tell Cornelia to stay out of the fight. No doubt that she is happy for Cornelia though. "Ok girls, let's go to our husbands." 'I still can't believe Matt decided to go home but then again, we all had a long day.' She laughed and walked out of the Silver Dragon.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to read and review. I really enjoy the reviews and like hearing what you have to say. Hope you enjoyed and thanks again.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Nerissa's Return**

Will sat down on her bed and started writing in her diary. 'Dear Diary, it has been nine months since Orena was sent home and now she is pregnant. Cornelia is due anytime now and she couldn't be any happier. There has still been no sign of Nerissa anywhere which has been good but it also scares me. Who knows what she has been up to. Anyway, things have been going great.' Will then looked at the time and then went back to writing. 'I am going over to see Cornelia so I have to end here.'

Will got up off her bed, grabbed her keys, put on her shoes, and then ran out to the car. Matt had already been there and now it is the girls turn to go but as things got closer to the time to get Cornelia to the hospital, they slowly stopped taking turns visiting and all met there at once in fear of Nerissa showing up. Cornelia said not to worry but the girls and the guys refused to let Cornelia be by herself and Cornelia didn't argue with them. After all, she loves the attention as always. Will arrived at Cornelia's just as the others arrived. They all walked up to the door and walked in. Cornelia thought of them as sisters (as did all the girls) and would always get angry when they would ring the doorbell instead of just walking in. "Hey Cornelia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm so ready for this to happen already but I guess I can't really push it. I do hate the odd cravings I've been having which makes me really want to get this over with." Cornelia Walked slowly over to her friends and gave them each a hug.

"What was the weirdest craving you ever had." Irma said thinking. "Oh yeah, it was pickles with mustered dipped in ice cream. What is up with that and gross." Irma gave a small baby barf as she said this.

"You see my point Irma." Cornelia then sat down on the couch. "So how is Orena doing Will?" The girls but especially Cornelia grew close to her.

"She is fine Cornelia and is excited for you to have this baby. She wants us to go get her when you do." Will smiled at the thoughts that she would be there someday but until then she focused her attention back onto Cornelia. "I still don't see how you to have become such great friends when you two have hardly seen each other." Will said confused.

"What do you mean, she would come over all the time with the help of Elyon. The girls were supposed to tell you." Then both Will and Cornelia glared at the three women in the room. Just then the men came into the room and as they did, the guys and the girls, except for Cornelia, were all blown back into different directions and into the walls.

There stood the witch they had hoped wouldn't make an appearance. "You having a party and you didn't invite me, I'm hurt." She said mocking them. Then she looked at Cornelia. "You let yourself" She never finished the sentence and then realized what really happened. "Your pregnant, that is just too good. You know the expression, getting two birds with one stone."

Will got up and went to transform them but Cornelia gave off a deadly glare and Will backed down. Ever since Cornelia had become pregnant, her powers have been off the charts and Will didn't want to deal with that. Nerissa went in to kill her and so Cornelia spoke up. "Go ahead Nerissa, but just remember that if you kill me, you kill your grandchild as well." Nerissa was two inches from killing Cornelia when she stopped the attack.

"You lie guardian." Though secretly she knew that Cornelia wasn't lying and it scared her. Nerissa wasn't hiding her secret very well though. The thought of killing her grandchild brought back horrible memories of what she had done to Cassidy. Nerissa reached her hand slowly and weakly from the realization, and touched Cornelia's stomach and then teletransported away.

Cornelia watched as Nerissa did this not even flinching and just stared at her. Cornelia's breathing is as steady as a rock and then Nerissa teletransported away. "You see Will, I'm as safe as can be but it was odd, she looked as if she was in pain."

Caleb ran over to her and hugged her. "Cornelia, what were you doing?" Caleb asked worried for his wife and baby.

"I was doing exactly what you would have done Caleb. I used her weakness against her and that weakness is the baby. Her other is you Caleb. She couldn't kill me if she wanted to. The baby is, whether or not we like it, her grandchild and she wasn't about to kill her own flesh and blood." Cornelia smiled.

Caleb couldn't think of anything to say about this and just hugged her again. Will stood up and smiled. Who knew the baby would be what saved you. I guess that having this child hadn't been as bad as I thought nine months ago. I mean it was never bad but"

Cornelia cut her off. "I know what you mean Will. My question is where has she been the last nine months and what was she doing?" Cornelia asked out loud so that everyone could hear her.

Just then Yan Lin walked into the building. "Cornelia, good you're safe. Where is Nerissa?"

"She just disappeared grandma. Actually, the baby saved her life." Hay Lyn said the last part with a happy face on.

"As it should have. If it wasn't for the baby, you would all be dead right now." Everyone in the room gave Yan Lin a confused expression. "You see, Nerissa went to many different worlds to collect hearts as she did before. There were only three places she didn't go to and they would be the ones that have people to warn you of Nerissa. They are Zamballa, earth, and Meridian. She didn't visit any of these worlds and she now has twice as many hearts as she did before. Nerissa is playing this very well and I'm afraid that this time, you may not be able to beat her even in your alternate forms. Elyon has been searching for Nerissa not sure of what she was up to." Yan Lin explained the whole situation to them.

Will then made a fold to Meridian and hoped to catch Elyon still there. "Ok everyone, let's go." Then they all walked through the fold.

**A/N: Here is chapter 32, I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and for all those reading. Please continue to read and review. Once again, thanks. Until next time. I still don't know how many more chapters there are.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Off to Jail I Go**

The group went through the fold into Elyon's castle. "Elyon!" Will screamed over to her friend.

"Will, how are you?" Elyon said somewhat surprised to see everyone there at one time.

"I'm good Elyon, how are you? Busy with royalty stuff?" Will smiled after getting the 'what do you think' look from Elyon.

"I'm fine and yes, I have been busy. So what's up?" Elyon folded her arms and sat down on her throne.

At hearing this, Cornelia stepped up. "Have you seen" At this point Cornelia wasn't sure whether to call her Nerissa or her mother in law and then decided to go with the traditional thing. "My mother in law Elyon? She stopped by and then vanished."

Elyon had to think about this for a second to figure out why she would she Cornelia's mother in law and then it hit her. "No I haven't Cornelia. Why do you seem so worried about her though?" Elyon really didn't get why Cornelia would be worried about Nerissa.

"It's just that, she looked hurt and I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally. It was as if one second she was this ruthless person and the next she regretted everything she did. It just doesn't make any sense I want to figure out what is going on." Cornelia explained

"Cornelia, people don't just change from bad to good in a few seconds unless it's like the split personality thing." Elyon as well as the others found that Nerissa changing from evil to good in a few seconds ridiculous.

"I now how this sounds Elyon but you have got to trust me on this one." Just then Nerissa popped into the room.

Nerissa looked as if she had been crying for hours when it's only been maybe a half hour. Nerissa walked up to Elyon and kneeled down. "Your highness, I have done some horrible things to you and my son. I have officially hit rock bottom and am ready for whatever punishment you can send at me." Hearing this confused everyone and Elyon had started getting a headache.

"Ok then" Elyon was then cut off by Cornelia.

"No mom, you can't just give up like this. Elyon, don't do anything to her." Cornelia said and Elyon shrugged.

"Ok" Elyon was cut off again but by Nerissa this time.

"You called me mom. I never thought off you as my daughter but I guess you technically are and as such, stay out of this Cornelia. I tell you this as your mother in law not a friend, not an enemy, your mother. Now please your highness, do what you must do." Nerissa said as she bowed.

Elyon counted on her fingers. '1, 2, 3' and then she pointed to Cornelia. As if they had practiced, Cornelia started talking. "No Elyon, she may have deserved this before but she changed as you can now see. Don't do this mom." Cornelia begged.

"I have to Cornelia, if I don't then what do you think people would be like. If people just decided to change just to get out of going to jail, no one would go to jail and life would be chaos. I have to do this Cornelia."

"No mom, you don't have to do anything, please." Cornelia begged partly from her emotions being out of whack.

"I do have to Cornelia."

Elyon had started becoming slightly irritated by this and cut into the conversation. "Both of you shut up." The two stopped and looked at Elyon. "I have a headache now, I'm tired, and you can work this out for yourself. I'm going to bed." Then Elyon got up and left the room.

"Well, if that's the case then I will be sending myself to jail then." Before Cornelia could object, Nerissa had disappeared.

"Wait…don't…go."

Nerissa walked into the prison and saw that Phobos was there which confused her. She stood next to a guard and whispered to into his ear. 'I thought Phobos was free?'

'He made an oath that gave him nothing to do after Elyon got her powers back and so he decided to come back.' The guard said.

Nerissa walked up to one of the empty cells and opened it. Then Phobos saw her and smiled. "Nerissa, you can free me, wait, what are you doing?" he said as he saw her walk into the empty cell.

"I am punishing myself Phobos. I don't deserve to be free and neither do you." Nerissa said simply.

"You traitor, we had a deal." Phobos screamed at her.

"Hey word Phobos, had a deal. S in we did but we no longer do." Nerissa sat down on the cold floor.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." Phobos yelled out at her.

"Quite the whining Phobos and deal with it." Nerissa said somewhat irritated.

"Why Nerissa, why would you do this? This isn't like you?" Phobos couldn't help but be confused by this.

"I almost killed my granddaughter Phobos, my GRANDDAUGHTER." She emphasized granddaughter the second time hoping to make her point and then realized that Phobos had tried to kill his sister for the throne so there would have been no impact.

"So, you wanted revenge and you gave that up for a small child. You've grown weak." Phobos sat on the cold ground.

"Sparing a life isn't a weakness Phobos. In fact, you're the weak one. You have to kill people to feel powerful Phobos but that is weakness. Knowing that you can't feel powerful unless you kill. You are pathetic and I used to be just like you until realization hit me. It hit me hard to. Now Phobos, I've become stronger and I've outgrown you." Nerissa stopped there and thought for a second. 'Where have I heard that before? That last part sounds so familiar but why?'

Phobos had nothing to say to this and let the whole thing go. 'You're the weak one Nerissa.' Phobos thought as he sat in his cell.

**A/N: Excluding this part, this chapter is exactly one thousand words. I would have mead it longer but I am going to my niece's birthday party and I need to get ready. I did take just as much time as I do with my others however so I didn't rush. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews and please continue to read and review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Prison Talk**

Cornelia stood there and thought as the others surrounded her. Will put a hand on Cornelia's shoulder to comfort her but Cornelia pushed Wills hand off and walked out of the room. Cornelia slowly made her way to the prison with determination to convince Nerissa to leave. After a few minutes, she realized that her friends hadn't followed her and was happy they hadn't. This is strictly between her and Nerissa now. She finally reached the prison and walked up to where Nerissa had put herself. "Mom, let's talk." Cornelia yelled and out walked Nerissa.

Nerissa glared at her knowing what she wanted to talk about. "There is nothing to talk about Cornelia. I have made my choice and it isn't going to change. I am staying here whether you like it or not."

Phobos heard this and his eyes grew wide. "You're staying here when they are going to let you go?" Phobos asked and yelled at the same time thinking she is crazy.

Cornelia glared at Phobos and snapped at him. "Zip it Phobos." She knew this wouldn't shut up the evil prince but it she figured it is worth a try. "Now stop acting like this and get out of there."

"No Cornelia, I am not leaving, I want to be here." Nerissa snapped at Cornelia but not very angrily. All she wants right now is to be left alone and she knows Cornelia isn't going to leave so easily.

"Come on mom, get out of there." Cornelia hated arguing at the moment but she couldn't just give this up.

Then Phobos realized something. "Wait, mom?" Phobos asked confused.

"Will you shut up Phobos?" Cornelia and Nerissa snapped at him. Nerissa looked at Cornelia. "I want to be left alone Cornelia, why can't you just accept that. I want to be here." Nerissa tried to get her to leave but everything she tried failed.

"No way, I want you out of there. Besides, don't you want to be out when you granddaughter is born?" Cornelia asked hoping that this would change Nerissa's mind.

Nerissa did want to see her granddaughter but she wasn't ready to face everything all at once even though she has no clue what she would be facing and that scared her more. She still felt the guilt from Cassidy's death and with her alive now, she couldn't face her or her family. Then she almost kills her granddaughter, she had a hard enough time with Cassidy, there was no way she would be able to deal with killing her grandchild. In a way, that's why she really wants to be here. She wants to get away from it all and not have to face it. She knows that she is being a coward by doing that, but she just couldn't face it. "I can't just act like nothing happened Cornelia; I killed my best friend and almost killed my granddaughter. I just can't take that chance." Nerissa almost broke down into tears from all the bad memories that are haunting her now and any bad memories that she could have but haven't had yet. The thought of her killing her granddaughter killed her.

"You don't have to face those memories alone mom, you can get help with that. We can help you if you let us." Cornelia tried to reason with her but nothing seemed to be sinking through.

"No Cornelia, I have to deal with this alone, at least for right now. I want to be able to be me again. I want to be the person that I was before the heart of Kandrakhar. The only way for me to deal with this Cornelia is to be alone and think about what I have done. Just like a child when the child gets in trouble. You send them to their room to think about what they have done." Nerissa lowered her head sadly as she let the tears flowed.

"Just go Nerissa, we don't need you here." Phobos said and then got glares from Cornelia and Nerissa.

Cornelia then snapped at Phobos. "Will you shut up already?" Cornelia yelled at the evil princes' constant interruptions. "He is right though, you are of no use here Nerissa. Staying here will just make you waste away into nothing just like Phobos." Cornelia got a glare from Phobos.

"No Cornelia, I will not leave. I am going to stay here until I can feel comfortable enough to be able to leave." Nerissa knew that this arguing couldn't be good for Cornelia and the baby but she just didn't feel like she could leave until she got things figured out in her life.

"You will never feel comfortable here mom, you know it, you're just coming up with some excuse to stay." Cornelia is now getting really frustrated with Nerissa which is just hurting her more.

"I will feel comfortable to leave soon enough Cornelia, I just need time." Nerissa hoped that she would just let it go and to her relief, Cornelia said what she was hoping she would say.

"Fine then, be stubborn and stay here. You can't do this on your own and you know it but if you want to stay so bad, then stay here and rot for all I care." Cornelia didn't mean that but she walked away angrily anyway.

Nerissa watched as Cornelia walked away angrily and sighed. Then she heard Phobos comment again. "She must not" Before he could finish his sentence, Nerissa cut him off.

"One more word out of you and I will rip out your throat right here and now, got that Phobos." Nerissa snapped at him and then walked into the back of the cell. Phobos shut up immediately.

Back in the castle, Cornelia arrived about an hour after she had left. "So things didn't go to well?" Will asked and said seeing Cornelia's angry face.

She is so stubborn; she insists that she needs to think about things alone without any help whatsoever." Cornelia yelled and then calmed down. "Let's go home everyone."

**A/N: sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got sick with a migraine and didn't feel like doing anything. I still am a little sick though. So here is chapter 34. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Working all Day**

The next day in Meridian, Elyon had been sitting down for hours doing paperwork and talking to people in the village about problems they are having. After all her paperwork had been finished, she walked around the village and helped out those who had asked for it. All the villagers had offered her some water or food since she has been busy all day and hadn't had a break. She had gratefully taken water but refused any food they had offered. The villagers understand the queen and took no offense to the refusals. After seven hours of straight up working, she finally got the chance to sit down and relax. "Aldarn, could you get the kitchen workers to bring in some food. I would my self but today has been so busy and I feel numb from top to bottom." She asked feeling almost guilty about not doing this herself but she had no strength. 'That is the last time I don't eat before working and the last time I sleep in so I don't get the chance to eat.' Elyon laughed at her stupidity and smiled to herself. After about ten minutes, a loyal servant came up and placed some food in front of Elyon. "Thank you my friend. Why don't you and the rest of the kitchen take a break for the rest of the day. Then make something for yourself to eat if you wish." Elyon offered and went to eating.

The woman smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your highness. Thank you." Then the woman left quickly to tell the others.

Elyon had just finished eating and had started drinking some water when the Oracle came into the room. Elyon was stunned by this action and knew that he something important to say. The Oracle didn't leave Kandrakhar for just any reason. "You're highness. We have a problem that we must discuss which was caused by my stupidity." The Oracle just said that he had done something stupid which shocked Elyon even more.

"What is it Oracle?" Elyon was both scared and curious about what the problem is.

"You will not like me to much after I say this." He could see Elyon give him an odd look. "You see, I have never been in charge of this before and so I never thought about it. My queen, you must get married before you're 28th birthday or you lose the throne to your brother." Elyon spit out her water out of surprise. "I know that that only gives you a month to get married."

"I…why… you." Elyon had no idea what to say at this point and just spit out some words not completely or even really starting a sentence.

"You see, it has always been that the parents told the soon to be queen or king, depending on if they only have one heir to the throne and if the only heir is a boy, that they would need to be married before they are 20th birthday but since you haven't known we have been able to extend it. We wouldn't know that we extended it because of how the rules go. It extends by itself and the fact that we had just told you ended that extension period."

"Then why didn't you tell me after I turned twenty eight. Then at least I would have a year." Elyon stood up growing very angry with the Oracle.

The Oracle frowned at hearing this but not because Elyon is yelling at him but because of what he has to tell her. "It doesn't work that way. If you were not married by your 20th birthday because you did not know about it, anytime after your 20th birthday would be one month. I am truly sorry for putting this pressure on you. I know that you dislike me very much right now and don't try to deny it, not that you would. Now I have taken up to much time but before I go, you can have the help of one person to help you find a husband." With that said the Oracle walked through the fold and closed it behind him.

Elyon stood there stunned not sure what to think. One second she had been happy and now with one swipe she had gone down to depressed slightly. 'How am I supposed to find a husband that I like in one month.' Elyon sat down on her throne thinking of what she would try to do. Nothing came to her mind. 'I don't want to lose the kingdom to Phobos but I don't want to marry someone that I hardly know and don't even think I will like. Who could possibly help me anyway?' Just then Will came through a fold and in a hurry. "Will, what is it?"

"It's Cornelia, she is going into labor right now." Then Will went back through the fold.

Elyon ran over to Eric and Orena and then went to the prison as fast as she could. Once she reached the prison, she let Nerissa out. "Come on Nerissa, your granddaughter is being born right now." Nerissa thought for a second and then jumped out of the cell.

On earth, screams of pain could be heard from a single hospital room but one quieter then the other. Cornelia was screaming from the pain of giving birth and well, Caleb's hand is currently being squashed by Cornelia's and his eardrum feels like it could burst from the yelling. Caleb as tough as he is, couldn't believe how painful it is to have a hand squashed and his eardrum blast out of his ear. All he could do is wait it out. Now as much as he wanted to see the birth of his child, if he had continued to looked and either fainted or thrown up and he knew that both would have ticked off Cornelia and so he just didn't look.

Cornelia had been screaming out things that could be heard down the hall about maybe twenty feet. Some of the things were things like, you did this to me or I will kill you after this. The other things were just a bunch of curses.

Luckily, Caleb had gone deaf quickly. He had a few screams but nothing loud enough to get over Cornelia's except for when Cornelia wasn't screaming which wasn't very often. After about forty minutes, the baby had finally come out and they could all relax. Caleb put his had on hers and softly rubbed it. 'You ok?' He whispered.

'Yeah Caleb, I am now, thanks.' Cornelia sat back and let go of Caleb's had which now looked like a pancake. 'Sorry Caleb.' Cornelia apologized.

'It's ok.' Then one of the nurses handed the baby over to Cornelia and another nurse came into the room.

"Miss, you have some visitors, can you handle it right now?" The nurse asked nicely.

"Yeah, let them in." The nurse left and then in came Nerissa, Orena, and Elyon. "Mom, you're here?" Cornelia said confused.

"Only for right now, and then I am going back. Now tell me, do you have a name for her." Nerissa asked with a small smile.

"We have decided on Ainslie, which means My Own Meadow." Nerissa smiled at her new granddaughter.

**A/N: Chapter 35 is up. I may have another four or so chapters to go so it is almost done. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Love Comes Faster then Expected**

Elyon headed back to Meridian and into the village and began thinking. True that there are many guys in Meridian and even a lot from earth but she can't just marry one. She looked around seeing families together having the time of their lives, not caring about anything. Elyon did her best to look happy but couldn't help but frown. All she could think of is what life would be like if Phobos took over. He would have her killed right away, she knew that much. Then a thought came to mind. 'Does he know about this rule?' It didn't really matter since there wasn't much Phobos could do. 'I have to find someone but who?' Elyon dropped her head and went about thinking. She had been walking for a few minutes and then ran right into Aldarn. "Oh sorry, Aldarn. I wasn't paying attention."

Aldarn reached his hand out to help her up and she gratefully accepted. "It's alright I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing either. Is something wrong your highness?" Aldarn asked seeing the expression on Elyon's face.

"No, well yes actually. It's just queen stuff though. No need to worry about it." Elyon tried to smile to relieve any concern that Aldarn may have but failed miserably.

Aldarn knew that she had been told about the little marriage thing and knew that she isn't taking it well. "It's about having to marry or losing the kingdom to your brother isn't it?"

Elyon looked at him in surprise. 'How come he knows about his little rule and I don't. That's another thing, if he knew this whole time, why hadn't he said anything?' These questions came up in her mind and she decided to bring them out. "Aldarn, how do you know about that?"

Aldarn's face fell as she asked this. "I have known ever since I was young. My parents told me. I would have told you but since we aren't family, I am not allowed to talk to you about it. Only the Oracle can and that is only if your parents haven't. You see your highness; a long time ago that wasn't the case. Originally anyone could talk about it but then some arguments were made and some found it unfair that anyone could talk about those things. So it was made a law that only the parents could talk about it to their children." Aldarn explained as the two walked around.

"Wait, why would it be unfair for people to talk about it?" Elyon questioned as she sat down on a bench.

"It's just that, some didn't want particular people in charge. Some wanted their sons in charge and if everyone talked about it, then the future queen would know and their son would never have the chance. That is if they had a daughter after the son was born however. If they only had a son then it wouldn't matter."

"Then if someone wanted their son to be the king, why would they go for another child and take the chance of having a daughter?" Everything became clear and then fuzzy again for Elyon as Aldarn talked.

"If they had a daughter first, then they would aim for a son. Then their daughter wouldn't rule because they wouldn't tell her till it was to late. They would give her a month and then send her to earth and leave her there for the month leaving the son in charge." Aldarn said sadly this.

"Oh" Elyon paused and then asked her next question. "How do you know all this Aldarn?"

"Like I said, my parents told me like their parents had told them. Now that you know however, it can't hurt to tell you." Aldarn started to get up off the bench but Elyon pulled him back down.

"Thank you Aldarn for telling me this." Elyon paused for a while trying to think of what to say. Aldarn sat there waiting for her to say something but didn't rush knowing that she is probably taking this all in. Aldarn knew that it is a lot of information and so he let her think. After a few minutes of thinking, Elyon finally spoke up. "Aldarn, what do you think of me?"

This took Aldarn by surprise. In fact he almost fell of the bench he had been sitting on. He heard Elyon giggle and quickly corrected himself. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." Aldarn paused for a second and then quickly spoke up before Elyon could answer his question. "I like you if that's what you mean."

"Sort of but do you just like me as a queen, a friend, what?" Elyon tried to make this obvious for him and in the process making him uncomfortable which she wasn't trying to do. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable Aldarn."

"No, your not making me uncomfortable, it's just that I always thought it wrong to talk about this with the ruler of a kingdom. I guess I thought that it is only right for royalty to talk to royalty like this; not royalty to a guard. I guess since you started the conversation though, I guess it I was wrong about some things. Anyway Elyon, I mean, your highness." Aldarn was quickly cut off.

"You called me Elyon." Then she hugged him.

"I guess I'm ok then?" Elyon nodded and Aldarn continued. I guess I, well, how about I show you?" Elyon shrugged and nodded and the next thing she knew, she was being kissed. It was a shock at first though she had expected this and so she kissed back. Just then a fold opened and out walked Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lyn.

"Oh la la." Irma teased catching the two on the bench off guard.

Elyon and Aldarn stood straight up and turned their backs to the four. "Hey girls, what's up and why are you here?" Elyon said blushing redder then a tomato.

"Well, we originally came to talk to you seeing how you seemed kind of out of focus at the hospital but you seemed more distressed then dreamy eyed." Will commented making the Elyon blush even more.

'I am so glad that they aren't looking at my face right now.' Elyon thought.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I think I am going to go up to two chapters a day now. Hope you enjoyed.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Last Shot**

"It looks like someone found themselves a husband." Irma and Hay Lyn teased.

"Yeah, well, it is unexpected and besides, I think we should go out a few times before that happens." Elyon said though she is sure that it will be Aldarn.

"I say we should go out for two weeks and then go from there." This got confused looks from the four girls.

"Does that really count if it's only for two weeks?" Will asked to the others but also a little bit to herself as well.

"Yeah Elyon, it's got to be at least a year." Irma put her hands on her hips and got looks from the others. Irma knew why the looking at her. "Hey, martin and I may not have been dating for a year but the relationship had been there since I've known him even if I didn't show it." Irma admitted.

"I know your trying to help but the fact is, I'm running out of time. If I don't marry in less then a month, Phobos takes the throne." The three girls gasped at hearing this. "You see the rush."

"So what can we do to help Elyon?" Will walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder in a way saying 'what do you want us to do?'

"There is nothing you can do now. We just have to see how things go. Thanks for the offer though." Elyon then turned to Aldarn. "Ok Aldarn, let's go.

"I really find this unfair." Aldarn said as they walked away.

"I guess we had better go tell Cornelia that her best friend is going to be married in a few weeks." Will then created a fold back to the hospital and the four went through. Once they arrived, they walked into the room Cornelia is staying in. "Hey Cornelia, guess what?" Will yelled in a whisper voice.

"What is it Will?" Cornelia asked knowing that something good had happened from the tone in Wills voice.

"It's Elyon; she is getting married in a few weeks." Cornelia would have screamed but her voice became hoarse shortly after everyone left the room. "She is getting married to Aldarn." Caleb who is still in the room jumped at hearing this. "We thought we would just let you know."

**Three weeks and five days later**

Will sat down on her bed and once again started writing in her diary. 'Dear diary, the last few weeks have been fun except that there have been problems that started last week. For some reason, Aldarn has been pulled away from Elyon before they could get any farther in their relationship. We all know that this has to be Phobos fault. He is doing this just to keep Elyon from getting married so that he can get the throne. So Aldarn is determined to not go anywhere until he proposes to Elyon even though they know what the other is going to say, it just wouldn't work without a proposal. So he plans on proposing today no matter what happens. As for me and the girls, we have found out that Taranee had been a month pregnant but never knew it since there weren't any symptoms that she would be except for one which she hadn't noticed. The month came and went and her time of the month never came. I can't believe that Taranee wouldn't notice that, all well. Then there is Hay Lyn who has been pregnant for three weeks and Irma for two. Were counting down now, four, three, two, and one. Then there is me who has tried for weeks but nothing and then came that day that Taranee missed and so I took a pregnancy test and yippee; it's positive. So it has been a fun month for everyone more or less.

Cornelia has had fun taking care of Ainslie. Poor Caleb always gets stuck with the worst diapers to change. I feel bad for him almost. Come on, he is the rebel leader and he complains about a diaper. That boy is sad if he can't even handle a diaper. Now if he wasn't the rebel leader, I would feel bad for him but seriously, he faces worse then that. Cornelia admits that trying to release Nerissa wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done. She even admitted that she had no clue why she was being so dramtic. She just let the whole thing go after Ainslie had been born.

As for Nerissa, she has just been peacefully waiting for her time to get out of jail. For a while though, before Phobos escaped, she had really wanted to get out and away from Phobos complaining. Come to think of it, he does complain a lot.' Will paused there to think and nothing came to mind and so she finished off her diary. 'That's it for today.'

Will got up off the bed and headed downstairs and sat on the couch next to Matt who fell asleep which explains why the channels keep flipping. Will took the away the remote and turned off the TV. Then she laid her head on Matt's shoulder and fell asleep.

In meridian, Aldarn had made his way to the castle which was going to be his new home soon. It scared him but also excited him. He had always wondered what it would be like to live in a castle every day. Sure he pretty much does live there but to be there and not have to leave for any reason other then if he wants to or for business. The thought of becoming king scared him a little since he had no clue what he would even do but figured that he would learn sooner or later. Aldarn walked into the castle with a small box in his pocket and saw Elyon walking by. This is his last day to do this so it's either now or never.

Elyon saw Aldarn walking towards her and smiled which quickly faded when he was grabbed. Elyon would have gone to get him but she was knocked out. When she woke up, she found herself in her bed surrounded by guards. "What happened?" Elyon asked after waking up enough to think of anything.

"Aldarn has been captured and you were knocked unconscious your highness." Vathek said as he put a warm damp cloth on her head.

Elyon shot up and made a fold to Earth. "I'm going to go get the guardians." Then she went through and ended up in wills house. 'My head must hurt still because I was aiming for the Silver Dragon. All well, got to find Will and Matt. Just then the two came around the corner. "Will, Matt, Aldarn has been captured."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Days Go By**

Will walked over to Elyon with a sad expression and put an arm around her. "Elyon, I would like to help you, but what can I do. I'm pregnant Elyon." Elyon broke down crying and Will turned to Matt. "Matt, you go help out Elyon. I will go get Cornelia and transform her." Will turned back to Elyon. "Elyon, take Matt with you and I will send Cornelia as soon as possible. Now go." Will then teletransported to Cornelia's. "Cornelia, Emergency, you and Caleb need to go to Meridian. Aldarn has been taken to who knows where and if we don't get him back, you can say goodbye to Elyon being on the throne." Will then created a fold. "I will take care of your daughter, now go." Cornelia and Caleb nodded and went through the fold. "Good luck." Will said out loud and then went over to Ainslie and picked her up.

Somewhere in meridian, Aldarn had woken up from being knocked out and looked around the room. He tried to get up but found himself unable to move. He looked around the room with questions flooding his mind. 'Who took me, where am I, what happened to Elyon?' More questions came into his mind the more he thought. Then he heard a voice and knew exactly who it was, but who was he talking to? Aldarn listened closely to the person talking.

'Is he ready to be taken care of?' Phobos asked the person but Aldarn still had no idea who this person was. Then the person spoke up and he knew instantly who the snake was that did this. None other then the snake man himself.

'Yesss sssire.' Cedric hissed. 'Thingsss ssseem to be falling into place.' Aldarn could take on Cedric but there was no way Phobos could be beat by just him.

He needs the guardians because without them, he is as good as dead unless he can escape somehow. Aldarn thought fast and pulled out the knife that he had in his back pocket that he forgot was there. 'I'm shocked that they didn't find this and take it.' Aldarn thought as he worked on freeing himself. Usually, he wouldn't be worrying so much but with the lives of Meridian on the line as well as the queen, he was taking any chances and focused on getting out. 'Good thing they are still talking pr I would be screwed.' After a few more seconds and his arms and legs are free. 'Never knew I could work so fast.' Aldarn thought as he jumped off the table he was on. He found a vent in the building and climbed up to it. 'Next time they need to use a slightly better rope or use chains.' He climbed up into the vent just as the door opened. Aldarn didn't bother to see if they saw anything or hear anything. He slowly climbed around the vents making as little noise as possible when he heard a loud scream of anger throughout the building. 'Snake man is in trouble now.' Aldarn looked at every exit he could take and finally found one that was right there by the exit. Unfortunately, Miranda is standing guard. Just as he arrived, he heard Miranda being called. 'Lucky break.' He thought as he waited for Miranda to disappear out of sight. As soon as she was gone, he climbed out of the vent and made a soft landing on the ground. He opened the door slowly so that no one would hear him and then the vent broke and fell right where he had climbed out of. 'Aldarn could hear the three coming and he made a run for it.

Matt, Cornelia had been searching for hours in the air while Caleb searched on the ground with a few troops. "So Matt, how is Will doing?" Cornelia asked trying to come up with something to talk about while they searched.

"She is fine Cornelia, how are you and Caleb?"

"We're happy though Caleb complains about the diapers to much. You would think that the rebel leader could change a diaper without complaining." The two got a laugh out of that as they heard a scream that sounded like Phobos though from a distance it was hard to tell who but since the only lead to finding Aldarn is a scream, they went for. Matt found Caleb just a little behind them and yelled out for him to follow. Cornelia had flown as fast as she could and finally made it to an old building that didn't look like it came from Meridian. It looked more like an earth building then a Meridian building. It was obviously old and the next thing she heard was a crash from inside. She walked up to the door and ran right into Aldarn. "Aldarn, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but we need to get out of hear. Miranda, Cedric, and Phobos are coming." Then Aldarn ran right past them just in time to get blocked off by Cedric who popped out of the ground.

"Oh look, it's a weed. We should get rid of it." Cornelia yelled as she caused vines to surround Cedric. "Aldarn, run, you need to get to Elyon right away." Then Cornelia was shot out of the sky by Miranda. Just then Matt, Caleb and the troops arrived. "Caleb, get me out of here." Cornelia yelled.

Caleb ran toward Cornelia dodging the webs from Miranda. He got right next to Miranda and kicked her away just to get knocked away by Cedric. Cedric picked up Cornelia and threw her into the building. Matt flew down and got blasted by Phobos. "Hey, Phobos, sorry, I mean hobo, haven't you lost enough already or do you still want a beating?" Matt said taunting the evil prince and got a laugh from Cornelia.

"Very funny Matt, calling Phobos a hobo." Cornelia sat there smiling as Phobos grew angry.

"Well, hobo is in his name if you take out the p and the s." Matt said as he charged up his eye beams."

Back at the castle, Aldarn had returned safely and ran into the castle. "Elyon, I'm back." Elyon ran down the stairs and gave him a big hug. "Let's go get the Oracle." Elyon nodded and made a fold to Kandrakhar. "Oracle, we are ready for our wedding." The Oracle turned around and smiled evilly. "Oracle?"

"Wrong Aldarn." Then he transformed into Phobos. "The Oracle is a little tied up right now. I suggest you find someone on earth that can marry you but that could be hard to do with only an hour left before Elyon loses her kingdom forever."

"I still have one day brother." Elyon snarled.

"Wrong again Elyon, let's just say; I had a few words with some people and tomorrow is today and today never happened. You have one hour sister." Then Elyon made a fold to earth and the two went through.

**A/N: I have more chapters then I had originally planned on. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to read and review and I just enabled the anonymous reviews. I didn't realize I had that disabled. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Cutting It Close**

Elyon and Aldarn appeared in heatherfield and started to run to a church that Elyon remembered while she lived here. Then some questions popped into Aldarn's mind. 'How was Phobos allowed to even enter Kandrakhar? The only way that he could have known the Oracle was busy is if he did something to him because the Oracle doesn't leave Kandrakhar to help out. Phobos would have gone there and did something.' Before Aldarn could continue with his thoughts, they ran into Martin.

"Sorry Martin, going to get married." Elyon said as she got up and started running.

"I can help you with that. I know someone that can anyway." Martin called up his friend and while he waited for an answer asked Elyon a question. "When do you want it?"

"Now!" Elyon and Aldarn quickly said in unison.

"Ok, I will do my best." Then a man on the other side answered the phone. "Hello my friend, I have a question for you. Could you marry two friends of mine right now?" Everyone heard a laugh on the other side of the line and then the guy hung up. Martin put his phone away and turned to the two. "He hung up on me. Probably thought I was joking and I don't blame him."

Elyon went over to Martin and grabbed him by the caller bone and picked him up. "Take us to him." Martin nodded and then Elyon put him down.

At the same time in Meridian, everyone returned to Elyon's castle. "I can't believe that Phobos ditched us in the middle of a fight." Cornelia yelled as she continued to pull webbing out of her hair. Just then the Oracle came into view. "Oracle, have you seen Phobos? He ditched us in the middle of a battle."

"Sorry but I had some things to take care of." Everyone looked at him confused and then he transformed into Phobos. He got glares from everyone. "You see, I had a date yesterday. Today actually but then what is the difference." Phobos smirked.

"What are you talking about Phobos?" Matt said getting a little irritated with the evil prince.

"I guess I should explain. I know some people that can do some very powerful magic and they are ones that agree that I should have the chance to rule. I talked to them and decided to give me a fighting chance and made tomorrow today. So today is yesterday. In other words, they sped up time and so today is the last day for my sister to get married. She has about half an hour to do so to." Phobos smirked as he saw the faces of the group in front of him.

"If that happened, then why aren't we like, super tired or anything?" Cornelia asked not believing a word Phobos has said.

"Easy guardian, they have no effect on people. Actually, they can cause days to repeat themselves over and over. It is very enjoyable actually." Phobos just sat down and Cedric and Miranda stood next to him as guards.

Back on earth, Martin led them all the way to his friend's home. They had arrived five minutes later. Martin knocked on the door and a guy came to the door. "Hi Jake, these are the ones that want to be married right now." Martin said somewhat shyly.

"Sorry Martin but that just isn't" Jake never got the chance to finish his sentence because of a hand that picked him up.

Elyon glared at the man angrily. "You are going to or everyone is screwed, got it." Elyon then made a fold and threw Jake through. Then Elyon and Aldarn went through. Once in Meridian, Elyon looked at Jake. "Now do this quickly because we are running out of time." Jake was so frightened by this; he just nodded and started the little wedding. He quickly went through when he saw a giant snake appear behind the two. Elyon turned around and blasted Cedric away and then Phobos and Miranda came up. She blasted them away and then turned to Jake. "Faster!" Elyon yelled. The poor man finally reached the I do's. Elyon and Aldarn said I do as Elyon continued to blast away Phobos, Cedric and Miranda.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jake said as he fainted from talking to fast and seeing what was happening. The two kissed and then Phobos spoke up. It's over Elyon, you ran out of time. Today started two minutes ago, you've lost." Phobos started to walk away.

Just then the Oracle came through a fold. "Sorry to burst you bubble Phobos, but they made it just on time. I found out what you did and fought against this little plan of yours. As I tried to slow down time, those friends of yours tried to speed up time. They just barely made it Phobos and by just a few seconds. You lose Phobos; Elyon, do you want to send him back to his cell or should I?"

Elyon smiled and sent Phobos and his little group back to their prisons. "Thanks Oracle, and I apologize for the way I acted toward Jake and everything. I know I should have" Elyon was then cut off by the Oracle.

"In consideration of the circumstances, you have no need to apologize. Just put Jake back in his house and letting him think that this was all a bad dream. I got the idea from the guardians when they attacked there history teacher thinking he was the one looking for you. Long story, anyway, you two have a wonderful life. By the way, Phobos can really tie knots. My wrists still hurt." Then the Oracle left leaving the two to relax and enjoy themselves.

The two returned to the castle and found Cornelia, Matt, and Caleb with some troops inside waiting for them. "So did you get married or what?" Cornelia asked excitedly.

"We're good and did you know that Phobos came after us during our super speedy wedding?"

"No, he left and trapped us here in the castle. Speaking of which" Cornelia walked to the door and couldn't get through. "Could you let us out because we aren't going anywhere." Elyon gave off a small giggle and focused on a counter spell. It took about fifteen minutes but she eventually got it down. "So, what else do you have planned on this rollercoaster we call life huh Elyon?" Cornelia asked not particularly enjoying being ditched in a battle and then being trapped in the castle.

"We will just have to see and find out, wont we?" Then Elyon sent Caleb, Cornelia, and Matt back to heatherfield and sat down on her throne while Aldarn sat down beside her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The End **

A year later and the guardians had their children months ago. Will named her daughter Axelle meaning 'Source of all life'. Irma named her daughter Dalila meaning 'Water Bearer'. Taranee named her daughter Pyralis meaning 'Of Fire'. Then there is Hay Lyn who named her daughter Aira meaning 'Of the Wind'.

A little less then a year ago, Cornelia had been the first to hear from Elyon that she had become pregnant. Now today is supposedly the day that Elyon is supposed to go into labor but so far, nothing has happened. Elyon had been with the guardians all day hoping that she would soon be sent to the hospital. Elyon just sat on the couch the whole day watching TV and she realized that she would love to be in meridian helping people with their problems then sitting down doing nothing. Elyon looked at the clock and saw that it is almost nine o'clock at night and nothing had happened. "Thanks everyone for waiting with me all day but I just don't think that this is going to happen tonight. I'm just going to head home." A small tear came rolling down her cheek as she tried to get up. Once she was up a pain shot through her and all of a sudden, there was water all over the floor. "My water broke." Will ran and grabbed her keys while everyone else helped Elyon to the car. Once they got into the car, they sped off toward the hospital. A cop found them speeding down the street and pulled them over but when he saw that there was a young women going into labor he found that this was the car and gave them an escort the rest of the way to the hospital. Elyon breathed in and out for a good long time and then they reached the hospital and she was about ready to scream. They took her to the emergency room and Aldarn followed them standing right beside Elyon the whole way.

Will walked over to the officer and thanked him for the escort. "No problem, Irma there called her father to warn us about this. He said that whoever finds you to give an escort since he couldn't make it himself." Then the officer walked away.

"You called your father?" Hay Lyn asked giving her a thumbs up for the quick thinking.

"Yeah I did. From the looks of it, there was no way we would be able to get away with speeding unless an officer told them to let us get away with it." Just then the boys walked in with the kids.

"So has she started yet?" Just then a blast of energy came down the hall and hit Matt head on and into the wall. "Yep, she has." Just then he saw another blast and braced himself. "This is gonna hurt." He then got hit and went flying out of the hospital.

"Matt." Will screamed and she ran after him. She picked up Matt and helped him back into the building. "Are you ok?" Will asked brushing some hair out of his face.

"You know will, I thought the electric shocks from you hurt but this painful." Will said as Will helped him sit down on a chair. All the guys had problems with the girls using there powers in some way. Eric kept getting spun into the air by a small whirlwind, Matt kept getting shocked, Martin kept getting soaked which was the least problematic. Nigel kept getting sweaty and Caleb's hand was turned into a pancake. Everyone lost some hearing which was the only thing they all had in common and from the sounds of it, Aldarn wasn't going to have any hearing after this. They could hear Elyon all the way from the Emergency room. "Who knew Elyon would be the loud one." Will said as she held her daughter on her lap.

"I feel bad for Aldarn right now." Caleb said knowing how painful it was for the rest of the guys. For thirty five minutes this went on and then it all went quiet.

The girls could tell that that was it and they all grew jealous that she didn't last as long as they did. The nurse walked out of the room and said that they could all go in and see Elyon. They all walked in and were surprised at what they saw. Aldarn just sat there as if he was perfectly relaxed. Aldarn stood up and smiled. "Why do you look so peaceful? She was screaming extremely loud." The guys asked and then Aldarn pulled out the ear plugs out of his ears.

"What did you say?" The guys slapped themselves for not thinking of that.

"Nothing Aldarn." Caleb said and then they went on with their conversation.

The girls walked over to Elyon and smiled at seeing the little child. "What's her name?" Cornelia couldn't help but ask.

"Her name is Kineta. It means 'Full of Energy.' So who did I hurt?" The girls were about to respond when Elyon fell asleep.

The Nurse came in and had to laugh a little. "I have never seen anyone fall asleep so fast before. They usually last at least fifteen minutes before they pass out. Everyone but Aldarn left.

Two days later, Elyon woke up. Aldarn smiled at seeing her wake up. "It's about time you wake up."

"What do you mean, it's about time?" Elyon asked still half asleep.

"You have been asleep for two days now Elyon, you were tired." Then the nurse came in and was happy to see that Elyon had woken up.

"Elyon, you are recovering wonderfully but to recover properly, you will need to stay here for a week." Elyon's jaw dropped. "I know that's a long time to stay in a place like this but if you want to recover, you going to have to stay." Then the nurse left.

"Aldarn, you want to go take care of Meridian for me, I can't really be there and I can't just take a whole week off from being queen." Aldarn smiled, gave Elyon a quick kiss and left. 'This is going to be a long week.' Elyon mumbled.

Ten years later and things have happened left and right through the years. Phobos has had his powers taken away by the heir of Meridian which was by accident. Little Kineta walked up to her evil uncle, not knowing how to fully control her powers yet and not knowing what all her powers are, waved to him and without trying sucked the power right out of Phobos and into her. Elyon walked up to Kineta and told her what she just did. Kineta said that she didn't want the power and she didn't want anyone else to have it either and so all that power just disappeared. Elyon thought that power had to go somewhere but she was quickly proven wrong when she saw a big explosion just outside the prison. Elyon was ok with that and took her daughter back to the castle.

Nerissa had been released from her cell and went to her daughter in laws and spent some time there. Nerissa had even changed in her appearance. She looked younger and her hair had gone to its original black color with a few gray hairs underneath. She is even happier now. At first revenge was all that she wanted but little things like family changed her whole perspective on things and she began to think that revenge really isn't worth it.

**The End**

**A/N: So I had to decide whether to make this the last chapter or keep going and so I decided to stop here. I just added what would have been maybe one hundred words to this chapter and ended it here. I don't plan on doing a sequel but I do have another w.i.t.c.h story in mind. Please review and thanks for all the reviews that I have and will have. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again.**


End file.
